Beautiful Disaster
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: At a young age Zuko is forced into an arranged marriage, on the way there, they're ambushed by child bandits where he first meets Jet. The duo begin to bond with one another leading Zuko to being accepted into the group. As the two age and become an unofficial couple, Zuko hears about the Avatar needing a firebending teacher and he wants to help even if Jet doesn't want him to.
1. Chapter 1

I'm stuck on this couple right now and I just love it and this story is rated M just to be safe as well as smut in later chapters and the longer summary is below this ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

_At a young age, Prince Zuko is forced into an arranged marriage and as he and the royal caravan are on their way to Ba-Sing-Se, they are ambushed by a group of bandit children where is promptly kidnapped and meets Jet, the leader of the group known as the Freedom Fighters. In the end, the two boys begin bonding over fights, missions, and adventures - as years pass and the two age fairly well, Jet and Zuko become an unofficial couple._

_While on a normal mission with Jet and a few others, Zuko overhears the Fire Nation soldiers talking about the Avatar making him miss his cue which only puts him in hot-water with Jet. This fazes Zuko but he's determined to know more about the Avatar and along his self-given mission, he finds out that the Avatar needs a firebending teacher, something he can do, something he **felt **he should do, but as he approaches the subject with Jet, Jet promptly shoots him down, refusing to listen further, putting him and Zuko at odds even more._

_While milling about the Freedom Fighters' headquarters, Zuko finds Jet bringing in new people, one he instantly recognizes as the Avatar._

* * *

Cold, heavy rain pelted the world below where a royal Fire Nation cartel marched on despite the cold liquid that soaked them to their very core and regardless of their shivering bodies their minds were stuck on completing this vital mission for their Fire Lord no matter what weather and dangers they had to endure, **that **was how loyal they were, and are, to their Lord. Guards dressed in heavy Fire Nation armor, their weapons at ready in case of unexpected attacks, five guards in front, five in back, two on either side of the Royal Carriage, and finally four posted within said carriage, guarding their Princes, both varying in age.

Prince Iroh was a large set man and somewhere within his fifties more or less meanwhile Prince Zuko was a slender young lad ranging from 10 to 15. Both Uncle and Nephew sat within relative silence sans the haunting, foreboding melody the rain created as it stormed against the carriage's top.

The Dragon of the West looked to his Nephew and allowed a sympathetic expression to take hold of his aged features, a look Prince Zuko would very much disapprove of, if he weren't in such a slump. Those wide, bright honey-colored eyes now darkened, clouded with despair and mournful, one eye covered by gauze and bandages. Usually proud, albeit unsure at times, physique now slumped with degradation and a feeling of self disgust. Gone was the young Prince's innocence - in it's place stood a misrepresentation shaded by cruelty and a savage reminder of dishonor.

Dishonor that wasn't there at all; the Prince had spoken out against his father who had informed him of his arranged marriage to the Prince of Ba-Sing-Se. Without so much as a warning, Fire Lord Ozai had sent a large blast of fire at Prince Zuko who had been a little too late to deflect the hungry flames, Iroh had felt his heart plummet to the ground, time seemingly slowed as the flame licked hungrily at the left side of Zuko's face, the young boy falling, the screams, the smell of burnt flesh, the - **everything.**

Iroh had never wished death upon anyone as bad as he did his brother.

Now here they were - on a carriage heavily guarded and on their way to Ba-Sing-Se. Ozai not caring if Zuko's body was up to it. Silence.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh called softly, the young boy remained unresponsive, Iroh pursed his lips, sighing, "Life is like a cup of tea: it cannot be without a measure of darkness as well as happiness - in the end it is what you make of it."

Prince Zuko remained silent, just as Iroh thought he would get no response from the discouraged Prince like the many times before, Zuko sighed,

"Uncle - you know I never understand your tea metaphors."

Smiling tenderly at the response Iroh let out an amused chuckle: "That is true Nephew, even if I were to make it simple you still would not understand."

A small huff of indignation escaped the younger Prince causing Iroh's tender smile to widen just a smidgen, his Nephew was slowly coming out of that funk he'd been put in.

**_THUMP - GURGLE - THUD_**

Shouts of surprise as well as death punctured the midnight air, everyone within the carriage getting to their feet:

"Stay here." one of the guards ordered as he and the other three exited the carriage.

Prince Zuko looked to his Uncle, honey-eye filled with trepidation: "Uncle?"

Just as he uttered these words, the doors on either side flew open revealing rugged looking _boys - ? _Nonetheless. The Dragon of the West stepped into a defensive stance for he had a young one to protect.

"Now, now, Old Man - ." the smaller of the two tittered, wheat grass within his mouth, "We just want Prince Zuko and we'll be on our way - ."

"You will **not **take him from me." Iroh warned lowly, "I will fight back, even if you are children."

"Aw - c'mon now." the wheat stalk boy huffed ostentatiously, "I was hoping to do this without a fight, but oh well ~ Pipsqueak!"

The larger of the two, Pipsqueak, lunged at Iroh who deftly dodged.

"Uncle!" Zuko called out, a hand roughly seized him.

"You're coming with me - !"

Shouting out in surprise, Zuko was practically yanked from the carriage by the other unruly boy causing Iroh to turn:

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted, moving to give chase only for the behemoth of a boy to block his view of his Nephew and his captor.

Watching his treasured Nephew disappear into the darkness sent a cold wave of despair rushing over Iroh, engulfing him in a range of negative emotions, anger being the controlling vibe, liquid fire began flowing through his veins, his chi fluctuating exponentially, clandestine tears pool at his eyes, the tears hot. With a loud cry, Iroh inhales and spews fire from his mouth, a large wave of fire sending some of the attackers running, those who remained, he gave no mercy. An odd noise perforated the midnight air, this making the attackers retreat all except for one who fell and as he tried to stumble to his feet, Iroh shot a burst of fire causing the person to yelp and fall, as he approached the lone attacker upon the muddy ground, their eyes met, it was a mere child, eyes filled with fear and hate all the same, something within him snapped, he saw his Nephew there instead - his face twisted into a pained scowl.

_**"Leave!"**_Iroh bellows.

Nodding numbly, the boy hightails it out of there, disappearing into the forest where the others had. Iroh remains glaring into the forest, he never felt such a strong desire to burn something down as much as he did then, he looked to the battlefield, he allows a small huff of fire to escape his nostrils, numerous bodies of the guards littered the muddy forest grounds, all except for three who survived with wounds that weren't fatal but had a large chance of becoming infected.

"I - I'm sorry for your loss, General Iroh." one of the guards spoke up.

"I - it - thank you." Iroh sighs, what was there to say?

He looked to the dark forests once more. Those children knew what they were doing, he'd give them that.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say thanks to those who took an interest in this and faved/followed it ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

_"Shit - that looks bad - "_

_"We're going to have to get him to a healer - Jet."_

Emerging from the depths of lethargy, the young Prince instantly became aware of stiff muscles and a cottony mouth, a single golden-eye opened to reveal a rather new and intriguing surrounding - it seemed he was in a well built makeshift hut of some sort, he'd said 'some sort' because it was so mismatched with odd things lying about or placed upon the walls. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Prince Zuko found he was sitting upon a rather luxurious and comfortable bed leveled above the ground, he ran his hands over the mattress, taking in the wonderful plush feeling - images of last night flashed through his mind's eye.

"_Uncle!" _Zuko shouted, throwing himself out of bed, nearly tripping himself up.

Sprinting out of the hut - Zuko halted immediately as his eyes wandered over the scenery laid out before him, slowly edging towards the ledge, Zuko peered over it, coming face to face with a very mountainous drop meaning he was very, _**very**_high within the treetops, swallowing the intense feeling of vertigo, the young boy began backing away only to bump into something - or someone. Spinning around, Zuko came face to face with the wheat loving boy from yesterday - taking a few steps away from the boy, Zuko's foot slipped, the boy instantly reaching out for him, Zuko grabbing a hold of the boy's arm sending the boy off-balance.

Shouting out, both boys went plummeting towards the forest grounds hitting a couple of branches, the wild haired boy managed to grab a hold of a nearby branch, grabbing Zuko's arm. Looking up, Zuko spotted the young boy struggling with holding on to the thick tree branch while holding on to him.

"See - see if you can get a hold of something and lift yourself up." the boy strained.

Nodding numbly, Zuko looked about, the only thing he could really get a hold of was the boy, pursing his lips, Zuko sent a look to the boy that had clearly said sorry but before the boy could really say anything about it, Zuko began using the boy's arm to climb up, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist, Zuko and the boy came face to face, the wheat the boy held in his mouth tickling Zuko's nose, the young Prince wrinkled his nose at the tickling feeling, sniffing, shaking his head to keep himself from sneezing before he continued making his way up to the branch.

Once safely sitting upon the thick branch, Zuko lent a hand to the boy helping him up - now with the two sitting safely, a strong breeze blew through the forest nearly knocking Zuko over on his precarious branch, without thinking, Zuko clung to the boy who tensed -

"Th' hell you scared for?" the boy hissed, Zuko shook his head, the boy snorted, "Y'know what firebender - y'scare easy for a Fire Nation Prince. So I have to ask - are you really Prince Zuko?"

"Of course I am!" Zuko hissed reeling from the boy to glare at him,

The boy arched a disbelieving brow: "Oh really - ? Prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove it!" Zuko huffed, distancing himself from the boy,

"I dunno - " the boy shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"See what?"

"I'm not telling you." the boy grumbled, Zuko snorted, "Since we're going to be living with each other I guess I gotta tell you my name - it's Jet."

"_Jet?" _Zuko frowned as he tested the name, "What kind a name is that?"

"It's **my **name!" Jet snapped, "What kind of name is _Zuko?"_

"It's a firebender's name as well as a Fire Nation Prince's name." Zuko huffed indignantly, crossing his arms,

"Yeah well it sounds silly to me - ." Jet grumbled,

"And Jet doesn't?" Zuko sneered,

"_**No -**__ it doesn't_." Jet mocked, Zuko stuck his tongue out at the boy who returned the gesture.

Subsequently, the two boys decided to head back up towards the few various tree-houses placed within the trees, there being only 12 of them this including Jet.

Approaching the place they had began at, Jet grabbed Zuko roughly by the shirt, yanking him towards the large tree-house, throwing Zuko upon the bed, an '_oomph' _escaping the young Prince: "Now you stay **here. **You got it Fire Nation brat!"

"_Brat!?" _Zuko snapped indignantly, rising to his feet, he stood a few good inches above Jet, "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! You do not order me around and you are no taller than I am _peasant_!"

Jet's lips curled into a snarl and without so much as a warning, he lunged at Zuko, the two falling on the bed snapping, shouting, and spitting insults back and forth, the two fell upon the floor with a thud, the shouts seemingly captured the others' attention for eleven other children began piling in the hut, the large boy from last night keeping Jet from Zuko and a tall slender boy keeping Zuko away.

"Jet! What's going on here!?" a young boy snapped, standing between them,

"Smellerbee - "

"He attacked me!" Zuko spat, glaring at Jet,

"Jet." the boy grumbled, giving Jet a disapproving look,

"Tattletale." Jet groused under his breath,

"It doesn't matter who started it! We're all going to have to get along!" the boy, Smellerbee, stated,

"I am **not **getting along with some Fire Nation brat! I don't care if he's the Prince! I'm not doing it!" Jet shouted, storming out of the hut,

"Jerk." Zuko snorted,

Smellerbee looked to him causing him to straighten up, "We'll give you the grand tour later - for now just, just stay here."

"_**Fine - !"**_Zuko huffed, crossing his arms.

Golden eye glaring at the strange band of bandit children as they filed out of the hut he was currently grounded to - they were most likely going to find that jerk. Jet. Pf-ft. _Jet. _What kind of name was that?

"Jet - !"

That was Smellerbee calling after him followed by multiple footsteps, he clenched his fists, he didn't want to deal with that stupid Fire Nation brat Prince - ! Zuko. Pf-ft. What kind of name was Zuko anyway - !

"**Jet!" **Longshot.

Growling under his breath, Jet stopped, when Longshot spoke it was meant to be taken seriously - looking over his shoulder he spotted everyone was banded together - he frowned - his eyes traveled back to the hut - if everyone was here then who was - ? _No. _Jet ran passed his friends - they couldn't let that brat Prince get away especially on his birthday! Not after all they'd done just to get him here! Sprinting across the branches and trees, Jet felt at peace even if he were chasing down a Fire Nation Prince.

"_Hey - !" _

The sound of the boy's shouting only made Zuko run faster - he could barely hear where the boy was - should he spare a glance and risk slowing down but how was he supposed to know if he was faster than the other boy - ? Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the boy not too far behind him - the boy was obviously much faster than he - shooting a blast of fire at the boy's feet, Zuko heard the boy shout out in surprise, his speed faltering enough to give Zuko enough of a lead. Grinning - Zuko turned to pay attention to his surroundings - :

_**Oomph - !**_

Zuko collided into something sending him falling on his rear with a thud, the bandages loosening enough to reveal the ugly scarred tissue, looking up, Zuko spotted five helmeted soldiers standing before him - just then - that boy, Jet, emerged from the bushes shortly after him, everyone looking to the wild haired boy who promptly froze within his steps:

"Prince Zuko - !" a soldier snapped, grabbing Zuko and placing him behind them, "We'll protect you sire!"

The soldiers pulled out their swords, aiming them at Jet: "Why are you chasing our Prince, peasant!"

"Peasant - ?" Jet repeated, blinking, his face hardening, "You're no more than foot-soldiers to that brat!"

"Watch your tongue nave!" one of the soldiers spat.

"Did you give our Prince this wound!?" a soldier demanded,

"So what if I did - what are y'gonna do? Kill me?" Jet sneered,

"Yes."

"Of course you'd kill a child!" Jet snapped, his lips curling into a snarl.

Wait. **What - ? **Blinking, Zuko wondered if he had heard right, they were going to _kill _Jet? But he was just a - well he didn't know how old the other boy was - but he was a kid none the less! Yet - these guys could get him home - although it would be at the cost of a person's life - but if he were to step in it would be at his life as well as Jet's. Pursing his lips, Zuko glared at the ground, listening as Jet fought with the soldiers - what was he to do?

Someone was going to die either way - looking frantically around, Zuko spotted a pair of tiger hook swords lying nearby.

Falling with a surprised shout, Jet glared up at the five soldiers sneering at him as they approached him - great - he was going to die on his day of birth and when he barely turned 11 - ! For what - ? That brat _P - ! _A sword ran through the middle soldier's abdomen, blood splattering upon Jet's face as well as blood falling from the dying soldier's mouth, this surprised everyone including him. The sword removed itself causing the soldier to fall, revealing the young Prince looking mortified with what he had just done, this gave Jet enough time to lunge for the fallen soldier's dual dao swords - Zuko fell to his knees, eye wide with shock, watching blood pool from the soldier.

"_C'mon!" _Jet snapped, roughly grabbing Zuko's shoulder,

The sudden touch frightened the young boy, without thinking, the young boy sent a large wave of fire around them, creating a large inferno around the two of them, the sounds of soldiers shouting out filled the air but as soon as the smell of flesh captured his attention, the fire stopped instantly - there lay the charred remains of the soldiers.

Getting to his feet, Jet walked about making sure every soldier was dead, finishing off a survivor, Jet turned to Zuko who was sitting slumped over the charred body of a dead soldier, face buried in his hands, Jet pursed his lips, what was he supposed to do now?

"I uh - thanks?" Jet murmured sheepishly,

"I - I - What have I done - ?" Zuko muttered hoarsely, "I - **killed **them!"

Jet knelt before Zuko, grabbing the boy's wrists causing Zuko to look at him: "Do you regret it?"

"I - no." Zuko murmured a little shyly, "They were going to kill you - I - I had to."

"No one forced you - ."

"I guess - ." Zuko murmured,

"Look - _Zuko. _I - you saved me." Jet began, a blush creeping upon his face, "You did it in defense - you saved a life - well - two lives considering yourself - but you saved a life nonetheless - you - you should be proud of yourself."

"So killing is fine as long as it's in self-defense!" Zuko snapped,

"Well er - yeah?" Jet rubbed the back of his head, "And I know you have no reason to er - like me - but I'd like to have you as part of our gang."

Zuko frowned, "Like a 'club'?"

Jet blushed, a look of embarrassment crossing his face, "N-no! It's a 'gang'!"

"What's it called?"

"Freedom Fighters."

"Are you sure you want me in it?"

"Yeah - seeing after you handed that - we could use someone like you."

"Even if I am a Fire Nation Prince as well as a firebender?"

"We could work around that." Jet shrugged,

"Well I have nowhere else to go - sure - I'll join." Zuko murmured.

Silence. Sighing, Jet looked to Zuko, the boy had saved him, what was he to do, should he make him happy? But he was still Fire Nation - but he saved him.

"It's my birthday Y'know - " Jet began lamely,

"Happy birthday then - ."

"Did you get me a present - ?" Jet grinned, teasingly,

"Here you can have these - I don't want them." Zuko handed Jet the dual tiger hook swords,

"Gee ~ thanks!" Jet beamed, slinging an arm around Zuko, "And you can have these ~ they're from the first Fire Nations soldier you killed ~ you should be proud."

"I - I guess."

"You guess too much ~ ."

* * *

Why do I always get lazy near the end of the chapter ~ sorry if it's half-assed ~ I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender ~

* * *

_Lethargic golden eyes opened to a darkened lavish room filled and decorated with various shades of crimson accompanied by gold accents - this room was located within the Fire Nation Palace - **his **room. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, the young Prince looked about the room, nothing really changed. Running his small boyish hands over the red silken sheets, he allowed a frown to set itself upon his lips, marring his features - Jet, Freedom Fighters, had all of that been a dream?_

_Compelled to exit the safety of his room - Zuko dragged himself out of his bed, padding his way towards the door leading out into the corridor. Set out before him was a large, long, dark corridor that seemingly went on forever - pursing his lips, Zuko took one hesitant step, then two, then three until he was a good foot away from his room. Said room disappearing unbeknownst to him._

_Walking down the Fire Nation Palace's corridor, Zuko found that it was as endless as it had seemed from the start, with each step that he took, the corridor behind him would darken; it's red wallpaper fading and ripping, rubble littering the hall, dust caking the surfaces._

_'Zuko ~ .'_

_That voice ~ Uncle Iroh. Picking up the pace, Zuko began jogging in hopes he'd reach his Uncle, his footsteps echoing within the darkened corridors._

_'Zuko - !'_

_Stopping simultaneously, Zuko felt a cold wave of fear wash over him, his body tensing, looking over his shoulder he spied his Father and Sister standing their, a dangerous aura radiating over them, he noticed the corridor's poor state - his body instantly tensed upon the feeling of danger._

_'Prince Zuko - !'_

_Looking back towards the other corridor he'd been originally going to, Zuko spotted his Uncle standing there, taking a step towards his Uncle he heard his Father's unforgiving snide voice thundering loud within his ears:_

_'You killed you're own people. Traitor. Why do you always have to mess everything up? That's why I sent you instead of your sister - to get you out of my way.'_

_'I - it was in self-defense - .'_

_His Father's face twisted with disgust: 'Who told you that? That urchin? They were after him you fool!'_

_'I - .' Zuko looked helplessly to the floor beneath him, trying to recall what happened._

_'My brother is right Prince Zuko - they were after him. You could have come home.' Iroh spoke up,_

_'But he - they - Jet's just a kid - .'_

_'It doesn't matter, he kidnapped you.'_

_'No - I - he doesn't - no one deserves to die that young - .'_

_'Come with me Zuko - we will resume your training.' Iroh soothed,_

_'No. Come with us. I will send you on a task to regain your place at my side.'_

_Frowning, Zuko looked to the ground helplessly, wishing for it to swallow him whole as the voices of his Father and Uncle blurred and twisted, their words contradicting the other sending Zuko into a fit of confusion - crouching low to the ground, Zuko covered his ears, closing his eyes, willing for everything to stop._

_'Hey Brat ~ .'_

_Opening his eyes, Zuko found a hand held out before him, following the hand up to the arm, then shoulder, Zuko found himself looking into a pair of easily identified eyes. There stood Jet within a third corridor, the boy wearing a cocksure grin ~_

_'C'mon Bright Eyes ~ we could use someone like you.'_

_Blinking, Zuko looked back to Jet's hand, biting his bottom lip, Zuko was about to take the boy's hand he heard his Father's outraged scream the entire area started shaking violently, the world around him began crumbling making Zuko reel away, the strong smell of burning flesh reached his nose, burnt bodies littered the grounds, Zuko felt the need to purge -_

_'Is this what you want - !' his Father bellowed, 'Killing thousands of your own!'_

_'No - it's not!'_

_'Then why are you going to turn your back on us for that homeless boy - !'_

_'I - '_

_'Traitor.'_

_'Criminal.'_

_'Murderer.'_

**_AHHH -_**** !**

**_Thump!_**

"Shut up!"

Shaking his head from side to side, Zuko glared in the direction the pillow had come from before sighing, sitting up, Zuko pursed his lips, running his hands through his hair, it was no doubt messy - he'd have to fix that tomorrow morning when he got the chance. For now - Zuko felt his racing heart, he felt an insane need to see Jet for some odd reason. Sliding from his cot, Zuko tried to stay as silent as he could, making his way towards the Freedom Fighters' leader's hut.

Something captured Jet's attention, opening his eyes, Jet tuned in on the soft padding, it wasn't one of his - they knew how to be silent. Running his hand over the sheets, Jet grabbed a hold of the handle of the tiger hook sword Zuko had given him, it was an excellent birthday present in Jet's opinion, Zuko had gotten his first kill with it and saved him after all - he felt a hesitant hand touch his shoulder followed by a soft voice;

"Jet?"

Zuko. Sighing, Jet relaxed ever so slightly, turning on his side, peering up at the younger boy: "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"I - can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jet arched a brow, sitting up in the bed, "Why?"

"I - I had a nightmare." Zuko admitted sheepishly. Jet chuckled, "It's not funny - !"

"Okay, okay - ." Jet chuckled, moving off to the side, "Here - ."

The sheets rustled and the bed dipped signaling that the younger boy slipped underneath the sheets, Jet snickered earning a hit from Zuko, Jet laughed, the two settling underneath the sheets.

"Thank you - ." Zuko murmured shyly,

"No problem Cyclops." _**Punch! "**Ow_ - ! Okay, okay I get it. No Cyclops." Silence. "You're not the only one who's asked to stay with me, a lot of my Freedom Fighters have nightmares."

"I'm sorry - ."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's my Father's fault you're all having nightmares - ."

"_Pf-ft. _Yeah it is - !" Jet felt Zuko flinch, "But you're not your dad - you don't need to apologize for something he did - especially after you saved my ass earlier, you're nothing like him."

Silence.

"Goodnight - Jet." Zuko hummed sleepily,

"Night - _br er _- Zuko."

Waking that morning, Jet felt something trapping him in place, looking over, Jet found Zuko sleeping rather peacefully - last night rushing to Jet in a flash - pursing his lips, Jet managed to slip out of the bed without waking the younger boy. Exiting the hut, Jet was greeted by the warmth of the morning sun shining through the treetops, grinning, Jet stretched out his stiff muscles:

"Jet - !" Smellerbee shouted, her and the other Freedom Fighters running towards him.

"Smellerbee?" Jet blinked,

"We - ," she sighed, "He escaped, he's not in his bunker!"

"Oh is that all ~ ?" Jet grinned, waving off their alarm, "Zuko had a nightmare so I let him stay with me ~ ."

"_Zuko?" _everyone questioned,

"Yeah that's his name." Jet walked passed his group,

"Is - is he going to be staying with us?" a mousy boy named Shin questioned shyly, it was no secret Jet intimidated the boy.

"_**That **_my friends is what I wanted to talk to you guys about ~ ." Jet began, swagger in his step, "_**Zuko **_will be staying with us - I asked if he wanted to join our Freedom Fighters and he agreed ~ we could use someone like him: not only is he a firebender - but - he's the _**Prince **_of the Fire Nation. We'll get a drop on those bastards like nobody's business ~ ."

"We don't need some pathetic _firebender _Prince on our side! We can handle ourselves! We don't need a fucking burden!" Lang snarled, glaring Jet down, Lang was like Jet's second if only for his knowledge,

Jet whirled on him, "That _firebender _saved my life - ! Killed his own people even at the cost of going home - ! We can **trust **him!"

"_Trust **him!**_He saves your sorry ass once and suddenly your the _best of friends! _He's the Fire Nation's Prince and a _firebender! _I say we should just kill him and be done with it!" Lang shouted.

"Look - I know you're going to have a hard time trusting him! Especially after what happened to you! But - if **I **can trust him so can you!"

"I think you've gone soft!"

"Soft? Like hell! Listen. You all seen that scar over his eye, it's no fucking accident! His own people did that to him! He's like us! He's an outcast!"

"Don't you mean 'like you'?" Lang sneered, "But fine. Let's put him to the test then - we got a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers shaking down a small village nearby. Let's see what your _Fire Nation Brat _can do."

With that everyone dispersed, Smellerbee and Longshot sharing a look with him that told them they'd trust the boy if Jet did, nodding, Jet sighed, turning to walk back to his hut when he spotted Zuko standing shyly a few feet away -

"Zuko?"

"I'm sorry - "

"No - !" Zuko flinched, Jet sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You have nothing to apologize for. Lang's just an ass. Now c'mon ~ " Jet threw an arm around Zuko's shoulders, "Let's get you ready for what's to come."

* * *

"I don't like that firebender." Lang growled, watching Jet and Zuko from a distance, Jet measuring Zuko's abilities.

"W-well Jet s-seems to trust him - ." Shin stammered sheepishly,

"Jet's a fool!"

"I th-thought you l-liked him?"

"Before I knew he'd fall so easily for a firebender just because they saved his life!" Zuko's frustrated shout captured both Freedom Fighters' attention; "_Prince Zuko. _Pf-ft. He's pathetic."

A frustrated growl escaped Zuko as he fell on his rear once again, Jet standing victoriously before him, huffing, Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, a pout in place,

"I can't do it!"

"C'mon Bright-Eyes," Jet grinned, helping Zuko up, "Practice makes perfect."

"Azula never had to practice." Zuko grumbled under his breath,

"I don't care who Azula is, she's not you, now c'mon ~ get up."

Pouting, Zuko looked up at Jet who held his hand out for Zuko to take, sighing, Zuko grabbed a hold of the boy's hand, the older of the two lifting him to his feet -

"Jet!" Smellerbee called out, capturing both boys' attention, "We're ready."

"Alright." Jet nodded, turning to Zuko, "Let's see what you got Bright-Eyes."

"Alright - ." Zuko murmured unsure,

Both Smellerbee and Jet watched Zuko as he walked passed them, Smellerbee looked to Jet:

"Do you really think he can do this?"

"I don't know, Bee," Jet sighed, "But whatever happens - I won't let Lang have his way."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so after this chapter there are going to be time skips in each chapter leading up to when they meet the Avatar, I'll place the age of both Zuko and Jet up top ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

Sweating a little from the apprehension he was currently feeling, Zuko forced himself to swallow down the nervousness swelling within his throat before he looked over his shoulder where Jet should be, he spotted the older boy send him a thumbs up which Zuko took to be a good thing, taking a steadying breath, Zuko began creeping towards the Fire Nation soldiers' encampment. _HIS _soldiers. _HIS _own Nation's soldiers. Choosing to ignore these nagging little tidbits of truth, Zuko allowed other thoughts to occupy his mind, such as: How was he to kill them? Could, and should he use his firebending? Did he have to use the swords Jet had given him? Could he use a combination of both? And finally - who the hell was he kidding?

A single golden iris looked to the noon skies above, hoping to whatever deity was watching, be it water or fire, would give him another way out of this. Nearing the soldiers' campsite, Zuko felt his heart drop, none of them were wearing their helmets meaning Zuko could see their faces, it would be easier if he couldn't be able to see their faces, to not remember they were human as well, what's worse is the fact that they're talking about their families - !

_'I can't do it - !' _Zuko mentally shouted as he stood up, the sudden movement capturing the soldiers' attention -

"What is he _doing _- ?" Jet whispered harshly,

"So much for your Firebender." Lang snickered,

"Shut it, Lang!" Jet snarled, looking over his shoulder at the others, "You guys know the drill! Kill the soldiers, take their belongings!"

Just like the soldiers before, these guys knew who he was as well:

"It's Prince Zuko - !"

"We found him!"

"That was easy - ."

One of the soldiers stepped forward, offering Zuko his hand to which the young Prince eyed suspiciously, looking to the soldier's face in hopes of seeing any sort of reaction,

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh has ordered that if any soldiers were to come upon you that we were to return you home."

"Uncle Iroh ~ ?" Zuko murmured, the soldier nodded, "He's still looking for me?"

"Of course." the soldier smiled, it was man in his mid-twenties, he undoubtedly had a family with the way he was talking to him, "He's worried about you Prince Zuko."

A small smile crossed Zuko's lips making the man smile as well and just as Zuko was about to take the man's hand something metallic glinted within the sun's light followed shortly by the man's surprised and agonized shout, blood splattering Zuko who instantly reeled, Jet stepping between him and the man, delivering the final killing blow - Zuko stood dumbly, how could he forget the attack - !?

Jet looked over his shoulder at Zuko - "You okay, Bright-Eyes?"

With his voice currently not working right, Zuko merely nodded, a little slowly, but nodded none the less, nodding his affirmative, Jet threw himself into the battle. Amidst the chaos, Zuko heard coughing, looking down, he spotted the soldier that had been talking to him moving, if only slightly, their eyes met, the man's lips were moving, kneeling before the man, Zuko strained to listen,

"You're Uncle is worried - Prince Zuko, soldiers - ordered - that if - we came across you - we - we were to return you - to the palace - home."

Leaving his message, the soldier allowed himself to slip away, the gravity of everything hitting Zuko with full force causing the young Prince to fall upon his rear, sitting numbly upon the floor as blood pooled out before him. What was he to do? His Uncle was worried sick - yet he promised Jet he'd join the Freedom Fighters. Not only that - he helped kill his own soldiers! His own Nation's citizens - !

"I'm sorry - I _can't _go back." Zuko murmured forlornly to the soldier's lifeless body, closing the man's eyes.

"What happened back there - !?" Lang demanded, nudging Zuko rather harshly with his foot,

Zuko's shoulders slumped, "I just couldn't do it - ."

"_Couldn't do it - ?" _Lang sneered, "You just couldn't do it?" Zuko shook his head solemnly, "_Pathetic. _If you're going to stay with us you better fucking straighten up! We don't need sorry-ass excuses out here!"

"That's enough Lang!" Jet shouted, shoving the other boy away from Zuko, "I get it! You don't fucking like him! That's no reason to start yelling at him! He's what - 10 - ?" Jet looked to Zuko for confirmation, Zuko nodded, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, "10 and inexperienced!"

"So what - !? He gets special treatment?" Lang snarled, shoving Jet, "I was much younger than him when we met and you told me those exact same words - !"

"I wasn't that harsh - !" Jet growled, "Besides - that was three years ago, Lang."

"Either way you choose to look at it, Jet, those are still the words you told me." Lang sneered, "I say we cut our losses and kick him out." he approached Zuko, "Better yet - kill him."

A low growl escaped from deep within Jet's throat, glaring Lang down, without so much as a warning shout, Jet slammed his fist into Lang's jaw, throwing his entire body weight into that one hit causing the latter to stumble, ultimately falling upon his back. Everyone tensed, knowing what would come next, but what surprised them was the fact that Jet didn't follow through with more hits, and Jet _would _have - if only Zuko weren't present, he sent those wild eyes upon the rest of his Freedom Fighters, muscles tensing, twitching, raring for a fight:

"Anyone else have a problem with Zuko?" Jet snarled, daring anyone to say something, no one spoke, "Good - I thought so. Gather the supplies and head back."

"You're a fucking hypocrite!" Lang snarled, spitting out some blood, "You'd preach to us on how all Fire Nation citizens were nothing but scum! Now here you are - protecting a Fire Nation citizen - the Fire Nation's very own Prince!"

"Lang - ." Longshot warned.

Sneering, Lang got to his feet, glaring at Jet, "Fine. Keep your _pet. _Let's see what happens once he's older."

Lips curling into a snarl, Jet watched the other boy turned his back on him in favor of gathering supplies, Jet moving to take a step only for Zuko to gently tug on his pant leg, relaxing only slightly, Jet set himself beside Zuko, letting out an irritated and exhausted sigh:

"Lang's right." Zuko murmured, pulling his knees to his chest, "I should toughen up."

"And you will - over time." Jet assured, "For now - don't worry about it."

"Why _are _you letting me stay?" Zuko questioned, genuinely curious as he peered at the other boy from behind his arms, "I'm Fire Nation."

"Y'know what - ." Jet began, looking to the skies, "I don't really know - I guess - I guess it's because of that wound." Jet gestured towards Zuko's bandages making the young boy feel self-conscious, "I knew it was caused by no accident, _knew _it was caused by your own kind, you're an outcast - like the rest of us."

"How would you know that?"

"Judging by the way it looks, I can only wonder how someone can manage to hit themselves in the face with their own fire." Zuko pouted, Jet chuckled, nudging the younger boy, "I know you're not _that _clumsy, Bright-Eyes."

"Another thing - why call me Bright-Eyes?"

"Okay - that has to be obvious, ever seen your own eyes - er - well - eye?"

"Yeah - ?"

"It's bright like fire, Firebender eyes." Jet explained with a shrug, "Therefore ~ you're nickname is Bright-Eyes. Even if I can only see one because well, Bright-Eye sounds kinda odd if y'ask me."

Silence fell between the two when Smellerbee walked up, Jet looking to his friend with an arched brow, silently asking 'what's up'.

"We've got the supplies, we're ready to head out." Smellerbee confirmed, nodding, Jet got to his feet offering Zuko a hand,

"That's our cue Bright-Eyes."

Looking at the hand, Zuko hesitantly grabbed the other boy's hand, allowing himself to be helped to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

**Jet: 11 + Zuko: 10**

Days following after the rather unsuccessful trial test for Zuko, Jet had taken it upon himself to help strengthen Zuko's form as well as teaching him how to use those broadswords he'd given him, and honestly, it took a great amount of patience with teaching Zuko how to fight with the swords, showing him they needed to be used as one which made no sense to Zuko who constantly complained and pouted - like now.

Sitting upon the dirt, er well, mud considering it had rained not too long ago, Zuko was pouting like he normally did, Jet sighing as he sat opposite of the younger boy, his dual hook swords placed comfortably on his lap while Zuko's broadswords lay in the dirt on either side of him, still treating them like separate weapons. Rolling his eyes, Jet plucked a blade of tall wet grass from it's place in favor of placing it within his mouth, it was a habit he just couldn't stop, besides, no one seemed to mind, and if they did, well, they didn't say anything.

"Zuko - ." Jet began with a sigh, Zuko refusing to answer, "Look - it's going to take some time learning a new skill. I should know - took me forever just to learn to track."

"Really - ?" Zuko murmured, peering up at Jet who offered a lopsided grin, "Huh - ."

"Yup ~ !" Jet kept on grinning, "And you think using these swords are easy for me ~ ? Let me tell you - it isn't."

"Then why are you using them?" Zuko questioned, curiosity laced within his tone,

"Because you gave them to me ~ ." Jet stated in a matter-of-fact tone, an embarrassed blush crossed Zuko's face as he turned away from Jet who's grin widened, the older boy leaning forward, "Are you blushing ~ ?"

"N - no!" Zuko huffed, reeling from Jet,

"You are ~ !" Jet crowed, laughing,

"Am not!" Zuko shouted, glaring at Jet,

"Then why's your face red ~ ?"

"I - it's hot."

"Sure it is ~ ." Jet smirked, rolling his eyes.

"How goes training?" Pipsqueak questioned, approaching the two,

"Good ~ Zuko's hopeless though, he keeps blushing ~ ." Jet teased,

"I do not!" Zuko shouted yet again before he knew what he was doing, he tossed a handful of mud at Jet, the mud hitting Jet square in the face, blinking, Zuko looked at his hand then Jet who was wiping the mud from his face, "I - Jet - I'm - _!"_

Zuko was cut off as the mud was thrown right back, hitting him in the face like it did Jet, Zuko began sputtering, spitting out some mud that had managed to make it within his mouth, he could hear Jet's roaring laughter followed by stifled snickers from Pipsqueak, growling, Zuko grabbed another handful of mud tossing it at Jet who dodged it deftly, smirking victoriously although it managed to hit Pipsqueak. Both Zuko and Jet watching for Pipsqueak's response, the taller of the three standing tense and rigid, Zuko looked to Jet who looked back at him, soon, Pipsqueak wiped the mud from his face, pinning Zuko and Jet with an unreadable look before a large grin split across his face:

"Mud FIGHT!" he shouted scooping up a large pile of mud,

"Run - !" Jet shouted, laughing as he grabbed Zuko, the two running for cover.

Soon enough, more of the boys within the Freedom Fighters joined in, Zuko's teachings becoming pushed to the back of Jet's mind as it became more occupied with managing to hit the lithe boy, he was soon hit in the back of the head, turning around, Jet spotted Longshot with a small smirk,

"Oh you're getting it now - !" Jet grinned, Longshot's eyes clearly saying: Bring it! Just before Jet could really do anything, Longshot was hit from the side of the face by a mud-ball, following it's projection, Jet spotted Zuko with a victorious grin, "Thanks ~ !"

"Get Jet and Zuko ~ !" one of the boys shouted,

A chorus of 'yeahs' erupting from the boys, Jet was hit in the back of the head and Zuko hit in the shoulder, as Zuko was about to return fire, Jet moved for cover only to slip in the mud, slamming into Zuko, a ball of mud flying over both boys, hitting Smellerbee who shouted in surprise, everyone stopped, watching Smellerbee who glowered at the pack of boys -

"Who threw that?" she demanded, slowly, Longshot rose his hand in the air, huffing, she tossed the mud back at him, Jet snickering, she turned her attention on her leader, "Shouldn't you be teaching Zuko?"

"I was ~ we're taking a break." Jet assured, "Ain't that right Bright-Eyes ~ ?"

Zuko and Smellerbee rolled their eyes, "Shin, Lang, and I got the food for lunch - ,"

"Cool ~ what're we eating?" Jet questioned, sitting up,

"None of you are going to have any until you clean up." Smellerbee stated sternly, Jet groaned, flopping back in the mud, "Jet - !"

"Fine - fine." Jet grumbled, waving her off, she huffed but walked away none the less, Zuko watched as the boys began making their way into the forest, Jet soon got to his feet, "C'mon, can't keep Bee waiting else she'll have our skins."

"_She?" _Zuko blinked,

"Yeah _she._" Jet snorted, frowning at Zuko, "You mean you've been with us for about a week and you never knew?"

"I - well - she looked like a boy." was Zuko's defense line.

Chuckling, Jet stretched himself out, "Yeah well - a lot of the others thought so too, so don't worry about it, now c'mon, we're going to have to get our clothes wet with us in them."

"Won't that be uncomfortable?" Zuko questioned,

"Yeah but it beats getting naked around the others." Jet shrugged, him and Zuko walking side by side,

"You're right." Zuko agreed,

"Have you ever swam with your clothes on?" Jet questioned,

"No - but I did fall in a pond with my clothes on." Zuko stated thoughtlessly,

"Why?"

"My crazy sister." Zuko grumbled,

"Azul?" Jet asked,

"Azula." Zuko corrected,

"Well what happened?"

"Some stupid game - almost burnt her friend so I tried to help, we ended up falling in the pond."

"Did you like your sister and her friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like - were you close?"

"I think we were - once. I don't know what happened though - ." Zuko murmured, "As for her friends - not really."

"Why?"

"I guess Ty-Lee was okay but she was too _happy _and always talked about her chi and it's color, she liked the color pink, and her other friend, I guess she was okay too, but she was quiet, she was just _there."_

"Just there huh?" Jet hummed, Zuko nodded, "Just there in a good way, or a bad way?"

"I don't know - good?"

"Well she sounds boring - ." Jet snorted, trying to get some mud from his being, "What was her name anyway?"

"Mai."

"Mai, huh?" Jet hummed thoughtfully, "Sounds like a rich girl's name."

"Her father was an important man, I don't really remember what he did though." Zuko stated,

"Yeah - well, it doesn't matter, you've got us now ~ !" Jet grinned, removing some mud from Zuko's shoulder,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am ~ !" Jet beamed, moving passed some bushes, Zuko following shortly after, hearing the splashing of water, "Hope you know how to swim ~ !"

"Not really - ." Zuko murmured,

"Damn - ." Jet murmured, Zuko looking shy, "Well don't worry, I guess I'll just teach you everything I know ~ !"

Zuko watching as Jet walked into the water, gesturing for him to do the same, hesitantly Zuko made his way within the water, it was a slow moving river, most of the other boys were splashing about and having a grand old time while Zuko struggled to regulate his body's warmth within the cold water,

"No bending." Jet ordered sternly, "That might send both of us into shock."

Sighing, Zuko allowed his heat to take on it's natural temperature as he slowly walked into the river, Jet simply waiting patiently, Zuko just couldn't understand how Jet got used to the water that quickly as goosebumps started making themselves known, okay, all he had to do was think of the positives such as: he'd be clean and he'd get to eat, yeah, despite the odd feeling the water left as he was now chest deep within the water.

"Alright, you're going to have to dive underwater." Jet began,

"No." Zuko deadpanned, glaring at Jet,

"You're going to have to if you want to get the mud out of your hair." Jet explained irritably,

"I'm not doing it!" Zuko huffed,

"Damn it Zuko!" Jet snapped, "You won't be able to eat if you don't clean up and I don't want to hear you complaining about being hungry just because you didn't want to get cold!"

"I'd rather starve than dip my head under this cold water!" Zuko hissed, slapping at the water's surface as if to spite it.

"Zuko - ." Jet sighed,

"No - I'll just find myself something to eat." Zuko huffed moving to get out of the water,

Upon seeing this, Jet rushed forward, somehow managing to trip within the water causing Jet to shout out in surprise, capturing Zuko's attention, Jet latching onto Zuko, dragging Zuko with him as they fell underwater. Breaching the surface, Jet gasped for air as Zuko scrambled to get a grip on something, anything, that turned out to be Jet, the young firebender practically clinging to Jet, breathing heavily.

"S-see." Jet coughed, "That wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad!?" Zuko snapped weakly, glaring at Jet, "Were you _trying _to kill me!?"

"_No _I wasn't." Jet hissed, glaring at Zuko, "On the bright side, you look much cleaner, just a bit of leftover mud."

A defeated sigh escaped Zuko, "I really don't want to do that again."

"Here." Jet murmured, fixing Zuko's hold on him, "I'll let you hold on to me - ,"

"What're you going to do?" Zuko asked nervously,

"I'm going to slowly dunk you underwater, okay?"

"No -!" Zuko immediately began squirming, "I'm not doing that again!"

"Zuko!" Jet snapped harshly making Zuko cease his movements, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I - yes."

"Okay then." Jet determined, "Trust me with this then."

"Okay."

"Alright," Jet began, "We're going to have to take this off," Jet removed the wet bandages, revealing Zuko's scar, the young Prince looking away, "It looks fine - don't worry." Jet assured, "Now - close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Zuko did as instructed, taking a steadying breath, Jet made sure he had a good hold on Zuko before dunking the other boy underneath the water, Zuko's body tensing, Jet ran his hand through Zuko's hair, even over the scar, making sure to get the mud out before pulling Zuko back to the surface, Jet felt relieved upon seeing no traces of mud, he let Zuko stand on his own. The young ex-Prince shaking his head from side to side, turns out he lost his tie or whatever it was that kept his hair tied back, his hair shoulder length, Zuko opening both eyes, wait, Jet blinked, Zuko had both eyes opened, Zuko seemingly realized this too as he blinked as well, touching his scarred side, he looked to Jet rather surprised, Jet offered a toothy grin which Zuko returned with a smile:

"Aw ~ Zuko and Jet sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" one of the boys shouted, both Zuko and Jet glaring at the boy before the others joined in, "First comes love ~ second comes marriage ~ third comes baby in a baby carriage ~ !"

"Screw you guys!" Jet snapped, glaring at his Freedom Fighters who began laughing, Zuko looking like he'd die of embarrassment, even going as far as sinking underwater despite his protests earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

**Jet: 13 + Zuko: 12**

Yelping. Zuko shot up into a sitting position due to his horrid nightmares, golden eyes wide with fear as they searched the darkened room for any sort of sign that would anchor him to what he hoped was reality. Upon hearing one of the Freedom Fighters' grumble something rather irritably and turn on his side, Zuko couldn't help but feel a rush of relief as well as embarrassment wash over him. Drawing his knees to his chest, Zuko hugged his legs, resting his chin upon his knees: It had been a good two years since these nightmares started, how long was this going to persist? How long was he going to have to wake up screaming? When would he be able to sleep the entire night without waking out of fear? When would he stop needing Jet to be there for him when he's afraid?

He thought he would have been over this by now, it seems he was wrong. Sighing, Zuko slipped quietly from the hut he shared with a few other boys, the only remedy to these countless night frights was the Freedom Fighters' leader. Jet.

Quietly padding his way towards said leader's hut, Zuko couldn't help but contemplate Jet's endless amount of patience when it came to him and his stupid nightmares forcing him to crawl into the older boy's bed. Maybe that's what made Jet a good leader. Maybe that's why everyone respected him. Maybe that's why they looked to him, because of his endless amount of patience when it came down to his group, his friends, his _family - _Zuko was now a part of that family.

Honestly: This was becoming ridiculous in Zuko's opinion.

Pushing aside the fabric that served as a door to Jet's hut, Zuko could hear the sheets rustle as well as the sound of someone shifting,

"Made some room for you - ." came Jet's sleep riddled voice,

"Thanks." Zuko sighed, slipping underneath the sheets, idly wondering how Jet always knew he was coming.

"Wanna talk about it - ?"

"No."

"Alright."

Silence fell upon the duo, the circadian rhythm of the forest lulling them to sleep, Zuko could feel Jet shifting to find a more comfortable spot on his side of the bed, sighing quietly, Zuko turned on his side with his back facing his friend and curled into a semi-ball, holding onto the pillow. Golden eyes trained on the entryway, the moon's light illuminating off the floor causing the room to light up ever so slightly, just giving Zuko enough light to see the vague shapes of various trophies and knick-knacks that littered the walls.

"Y'might as well just stay with me - ." Jet trailed off, yawning, "Keep coming in here - could move your bed in here."

"I don't want to - ." Zuko murmured, holding the pillow tighter, "I'm trying to get over this - ."

"I's obviously not working - ."

"I know okay!" Zuko snapped, sitting up, "If all of this is just so annoying to you then say something! You don't think I'm tired of having to constantly come in here!?"

"I never said it was annoying!"

"Well you're making it sound like that! I'm - I'm just tired of it all! Okay! Do you know how embarrassing it is to wake up screaming just because of some stupid nightmare!?"

"Y'know what - !"

"No! Just - Just shut up and go to sleep!" Zuko snapped, roughly burying his face within the pillow, "Just leave me alone."

Turning on to his side, Jet was ready to lash out when he noticed Zuko's body visibly shaking, gentle yet violent, he was crying, sighing, Jet ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. It's been over two years and despite the fact that Zuko had grown rather well in just about everything Jet could teach him, the young boy still had troubles with killing someone, even if it _was _in self-defense, this forcing Jet to keep Zuko at base while the others did the heavy lifting, of course this had caused Lang to start bitching but Jet promptly ignored the boy, but if anything, keeping Zuko at base only worsened the nightmares. Jet was at a loss - he just didn't know what to do and that made him feel guilty.

Swallowing his pride as well as the embarrassment he was starting to feel, Jet wrapped an arm around Zuko, the latter instantly tensing, and pulled him close, simply holding the younger boy in what he hoped was a comforting gesture rather than the awkward move he felt it was, Zuko's body heat began rising from embarrassment:

"Look - I - I'm sorry. I just - I don't know what I can do to help - ." Jet murmured, "For now - this is all I can offer."

Silence. Jet felt Zuko's body slowly relax although the heat was still there.

"Let's not talk about this to anyone." Zuko muttered, embarrassment evident within his voice.

"Agreed."

* * *

That morning, Jet awoke to find Zuko snuggled up against his chest, a peaceful look gracing the ex-Prince's facial features, this creating an odd feeling blooming within his chest, swallowing down the odd feeling, Jet nudged Zuko, waking the younger of the two - waking, Zuko found Jet looking down at him, he began blushing once he realized how they were laying. Hurrying to sit up, Zuko forgot Jet was looking down at him, the two bumping heads, a thud echoing throughout the hut making both reel, Zuko flopping back down on the bed while Jet held his head with both hands.

"Jet - ." Smellerbee began, stopping shortly upon seeing the two in pain, she arched a brow, "Am I interrupting something?"

"N - no." Jet ground out, he was pretty damn sure he was going to have a bruise there, "Just woke up - ."

"Okay - well, we're ready to head out."

"Alright - I'll be ready in a few." Jet assured, nodding, the girl left the hut.

The two boys looked at one another, their eyes meeting before a blush crossed both features making them look away.

Awkward.

* * *

Golden eyes shone bright with awe at the various degrees of autumn colors that vaguely reminded the young Fire Nation boy of his home back within the Fire Nation Palace grounds, Zuko unaware he was being watched by his friend while said friend was unaware he was currently wearing a goofy smile - until something glimmering caught his attention, turning his head, Jet spotted a Fire Nation stand selling various Fire Nation wares - the deep rooted hate Jet felt instantly springing to life. As he considered robbing the poor bastard blind, Jet spotted two golden armbands, looking back to Zuko, Jet looked back to the armbands, deciding to leave the old man alone, Jet figured he'd buy the young firebender those instead.

So enraptured within the various colors that induced him with such feelings, Zuko hadn't been paying attention to where he'd been walking until he bumped into something, no, someone, he heard a surprised shout followed by a thud, reeling, Zuko spotted an Earth Kingdom girl rubbing her back, or butt, blushing, Zuko immediately moved to help her only to accidentally step on her hand, she cried out again:

"Ah - ! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to see you - ! I mean I didn't step on your hand! I saw you - not that I mean to bump into you - I mean, I didn't mean to knock you down!" Zuko stammered, helping the girl up, she giggled making Zuko blush really bad,

"It's okay ~ ." the girl giggled, Zuko still holding her hand, "I'm Jin, what's yours?"

"I - uh - my name's Jin - I mean er - Zuko - my name's Zuko, not Jin - I uh - ." Zuko blushed, feeling like he'd melt through the ground, he realized he was still holding her hand and instantly pulled his hand away,

"Zuko huh ~ ?" the girl smiled, Zuko felt his heart doing flips, "Do you want to hang out?"

"I uh sure ~ !" Zuko smiled awkwardly, "Er cool ~ yeah."

The girl took his hand and began leading him through the crowds, Jet turned in time to see the girl, another odd feeling began welling within his chest, growling, Jet stormed up to the two, coolly wrapping an arm around Zuko,

"Time t'go Bright-Eyes." Jet hummed, glaring at the girl who blinked,

"Oh okay - ?" Zuko murmured, he looked to Jin, "I'll see you later Jin."

"Bye Zuko ~ ." Jin smiled, waving at the young boy who blushed,

Snarling, Jet gave her one last glare before he took Zuko away, he wouldn't let that girl get to Zuko, he stopped mid-thought - Wait. What?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, adds, favorites, and what not ~ lots of love from me and I'm really itching to get to the later chapters when they meet the Avatar's group, or the Gaang, whatever you want to call them because well I don't know, I guess it's for the drama ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

**Jet: 14 + Zuko: 13**

Reclining upon the large sun-baked boulder, Zuko enjoyed the warmth the summer sun offered, allowing it to dry him off as he listened to the rancorous sounds of the Freedom Fighters splashing about in the cooling river. All of the boys had stripped down to their underclothing, Zuko was pretty sure they'd go nude if Smellerbee hadn't joined them - on an entirely different note, it had been a good three years since Zuko had stopped firebending, he didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but it seemed to make the newer additions to the Freedom Fighter family ease up and sometimes forget who and what he was.

_**SPLASH!**_

Sputtering, Zuko quickly sat up, looking down at his body, he was now soaked, all that work - Jet's laughter captured Zuko's attention, the young firebender glaring at the older boy standing upon the sandy embankment doubled over with laughter:

**_"Jet!"_**Zuko seethed,

"You bellowed ~ ?" Jet sidled up beside the rock, grinning up at his friend,

"What was that for?" Zuko growled, making sure not to slip off the now wet rock,

"Looks like you were baking over here ~ decided I should cool you down."

"I was drying off!"

"Pf-ft - It's hot as hell out here - why would you want to dry off? Trying to get a tan?"

With that the older boy walked back to the river only to fall backwards into the water, simply floating along the surface, allowing the river's calm current to carry him away, simply enjoying the cool refreshing water, Zuko couldn't help but watch his friend float away, golden eyes traveling up the tanned boy's torso, Jet had grown a few inches taller than him over the year much to which Jet accepted happily, his body also building rather noticeable muscle - wait - he caught himself - his entire face turned red, the young firebender instantly retreating for the safety of the Freedom Fighters' base.

Zuko's sudden retreat not going unnoticed by Jet who shrugged, maybe Zuko _didn't _want a tan.

Back at the base - Zuko paced the overlook: What happened back there? What was he thinking? Friends didn't think that way about their friends - did they? No. NO! That's not right, maybe he just needed a few days away from Jet - ? He had been spending most of his time with the older boy, so maybe this was a way of telling him he had enough time with his friend. Yeah. Maybe that'd work - he'd just avoid Jet from now on - until - until when? Groaning, Zuko plopped himself upon the edge of the walkway, burying his face in his hands - he was screwed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Steady breathing soon picked up, body temperature reaching heights that could, in fact, burn a hole within the sheets, a cold sheen of sweat began building up upon the forehead - **_Ahh - !_**

Sitting up panting, Zuko looked about the dark room wildly, his heart beating rapidly, upon seeing he was safe, Zuko allowed himself to relax, falling back onto his bed, listening to the rather annoying creaks that came with it, but at that moment, it was the reincarnation of an angel's voice. Another nightmare. The urge to run to Jet was strong, howling within his mind like the winds of a tornado, his every sense crying out for comfort - instead, Zuko curled in on himself, he couldn't face Jet, let alone lay in the same bed with him, not when he was feeling so, just so, having these, just, feeling so, just so _awkward._

Shifting in bed, Jet awoke to the familiar sound of Zuko's frightened cry signaling that the other had just awoken from a nightmare, lying upon his back, Jet looked to the ceiling above and began counting down to when the younger would soon occupy his bed, it varied on the dream, no, nightmare itself when Zuko would enter the room, if it was horrible, Zuko would be here in a flash, if it wasn't as strong but still nagging at him, Zuko would take a his sweet time, or maybe not so sweet - a few minutes passed. Sitting up. Jet looked to the entryway, no sign of movements, cocking his head to the side, Jet strained to listen for any signs of movement, strained to hear where Zuko would be - nothing.

_'Odd - ' _Jet thought but shrugged it off, laying back down, Zuko would make his way here whenever he felt like it, for now, Jet moved to the side, making some room for when the younger did make it.

Eyelids fluttered followed by a yawn as well as the stretching of the body, Jet arched his back before settling back down, turning on his side, he half expected to see Zuko curled up against him only to find the spot, oddly, disappointingly empty, had Zuko woken before him? No. Zuko was getting better at sneaking about, but he wasn't _that _good. Frowning, Jet got to his feet, exiting his hut, Jet walked the various catwalks, passing what would be Zuko's designated hut, out of curiosity, Jet looked in the hut only to find Zuko's bed made, had Zuko slept the night there? Shaking his head, Jet continued on his way towards the 'mess hall', nearing the area, Jet spotted Zuko up and about, helping those sisters, Ni and Chi with breakfast - or he was until he spotted Jet.

Jet merely stopping in his tracks, gauging Zuko's reactions, their eyes had met, Zuko instantly looking away, not even offering a smile like he usually did, in favor of beating a hasty retreat leaving the twin sisters rather confused. Arching a brow, Jet figured he'd just shrug it off like he's been doing for the past few days and made his way towards the sisters to pick up where Zuko had left off, knowing Zuko, he wouldn't appreciate Jet's prying.

Later that day, Jet found himself lazing about on his favorite secluded branch, one that shielded him from prying eyes yet gave him the upper hand, for he could see everything from there, he usually used this branch to get away from his fellow Freedom Fighters, it's not like there was anything wrong with them - but sometimes, they just got too damn noisy, Jet was surprised none of their enemies had found them by now.

Movement below captured Jet's attention, peering over the edge, Jet spotted Zuko practicing with his dual dao swords, moving to lay upon his stomach to observe his friend's form better, in Jet's opinion, Zuko had improved exponentially since they'd first started training, Jet even picking up a few new moves with his own dual swords - oddly enough, as Jet watched his friend, he couldn't help but take note of an odd warmth blooming within his chest that began to spread throughout his body.

Swinging his legs over the branch, Jet placed a hand over his heart, clutching at the fabric resting upon his skin: Something was definitely going on nowadays, yet he had no idea what it was, but, what he did know was that it had to do with Zuko. Was Zuko planning something? Was that why Zuko had been avoiding him for the past few days? And what was this odd feeling? Why did he miss Zuko so much? Why did he have so many questions in the first place?

Contemplating these recent events, Jet had to wonder, what set Zuko apart from the rest of the Freedom Fighters?

Was it his heritage? The very heritage he despised.

His status? The Prince of the Fire Nation.

Those golden firebender eyes that revealed so much yet so little at the same time? Those ridiculously soft raven locks pulled back into that ridiculously high ponytail? That scar that added character to him, hiding mysteries as well as memories?

Wait - How did he even know Zuko's hair was soft? Did he even _want _to know? And those eyes? How often did he stare into those eyes? Did he even _stare? _What else had he been doing that he hadn't noticed? Freezing. Jet's breath became caught within his throat, the truth dawning upon him with an odd sense of warmth - he _liked _Zuko! Like, like liked Zuko. As in more than a friend! Jet quickly reclined, hiding Zuko from his view - he couldn't like Zuko that way! Zuko - he - they were both boys! They're friends! And Jet liked girls - right? Right?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jet pushed them deep within his mind, he refused to even dwell on the subject any further, he and Zuko were friends! Just friends. An idea came to him - he'd simply avoid Zuko. Although he felt an odd sense of sorrow at this. No! He had to be strong, for - , himself! Yeah. If he avoids Zuko then maybe, _maybe, _these feelings will go away ~ !

How hard can it be ~ ?

At dinner, Jet sat opposite of Zuko, the two trying to maintain as much distance as they could from the other without letting the other know what they truly felt, in Jet's opinion, things were so heavy with tension that he felt everyone would suddenly burst into flames - er - maybe that's not the right words for it, but it was close.

Whatever.

"I uh - can you hand me the flame berries - Jet - ?" came Zuko's quiet voice, although it seemed thunderous for Jet practically jumped out of his skin which happened to scare Zuko.

Everyone fell silent in order to watch the two.

"S - sure, Bright - er - Zuko - ?" Jet hesitated, grabbing the bowl, could he still call Zuko by his nickname? Handing the bowl over, their hands brushed, the feeling sending an electricity up Jet's arm, it seemingly affecting Zuko for the two instantly recoiled from the touch.

Jet could feel his heart pounding, he looked to Zuko who held his hand to his chest, what was going on with them!?

"Screw this!" Jet finally snapped, abruptly rising to his feet, scaring Zuko yet again, "I'm taking a walk!"

"I uh - I'm going to turn in - yeah." Zuko murmured, walking the opposite direction Jet had disappeared.

Their sudden departures forced the rest of the Freedom Fighters to deal with the tension the two had left behind.


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to say something I just forgot what it was ~ anyway ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

**Jet: 15 + Zuko: 14**

Lounging upon the overlook, Jet and Zuko stared out into the forest, it's been a while since both boys had decided to just sit down with one another and enjoy each other's company, for now, it was no secret that they were still on edge around one another and not as close as they had been when they were younger, but they still considered each other friends.

"So how long have you been wearing those - ?" Jet gestured to the golden armbands wrapped snugly around Zuko's upper arms, "A year now?"

"About - ." Zuko murmured, looking at the golden bands, "I don't really take them off unless I have to."

"You k'what I realized about you?" Jet began,

"What?"

"You're crazy sentimental about _the _littlest of things," Zuko looked away in a huff, Jet chuckled, "Like those broadswords I gave you, I can't believe you're still using them and - ." Jet stopped when he saw Zuko's face scrunch up, "Zuko - ?"

As Jet said the younger's name, Zuko sneezed, a burst of fire accompanying it, Jet blinked, it had been a good four years since he'd seen any sort of man-made fire come from the ex-Prince, Zuko sniffed, wiping at his nose, he seemed just as surprised as Jet, the golden-eyed boy casting a sideways glance at Jet who now wore a lopsided grin,

"What was that ~ ?"

"I - I don't know - ." Zuko trailed off, "I didn't mean to - ."

"Y'know, sometimes I forget you're a firebender - ."

"Yeah well - ," Zuko looked over the edge spotting the others dragging a large animal carcass, "I better get going."

"Alright - ." Jet murmured, refusing to look in Zuko's direction, "See ya around."

"Yeah." was Zuko's response as he left.

Listening to Zuko's fading footsteps, Jet finally looked up, looking in the direction Zuko had disappeared before sighing, he and Zuko weren't as close as they had been when they were younger - but they were still friends, barely grasping onto the loose ends left behind:

Zuko still had his nightmares, but instead of coming to Jet for comfort, Zuko remained in his own bed. Jet wasn't sure how he felt about that, sure he missed the other's company and sure it hurt, but Jet couldn't just come out and say it - could he?

So lost in his thoughts, Jet hadn't noticed Longshot's presence until the older boy sat down, Jet casting him a lazy half-assed smirk,

"Sup Longshot ~ ." Longshot nodded, "Gonna get Bee a present?" Longshot nodded, "Well I for one give you my blessings ~ ." Jet grinned, Longshot smiling gratefully before looking in the direction Zuko had left, Jet rolled his eyes, "C'mon Longshot - Zuko and I - we're just friends." Longshot gave him a hard look, Jet growled, gritting his teeth, "We're **just **friends! Okay!? I'm not changing my mind anytime soon - !"

"Just like your plans on staying away from him wouldn't change?"

"Oh shut up - ." Jet groused, glaring over the scenery,

"Everyone can see the way you look at him - ," Jet flinched, had he been that obvious? "As well as the way he looks at you."

This caught Jet's attention, he looked to Longshot with something akin to hope before he quickly dashed it: "Look - it's - I - there's nothing."

"You can't tell me _there's nothing, _Jet, not when everyone can see Zuko obviously feels the same way - ,"

**"How would you know!?" **Jet snapped, standing abruptly, **"Just because he looks at me!? Not everyone can communicate with their eyes like you y'know!"**

**"Jet." **Longshot growled causing the other to freeze, **"I wouldn't be telling you this if I knew there wasn't ****_something _****there.** There's more to it than that. There's absolute adoration in his eyes, only when he sees you, you're his _everything - _you're his first friend and not only that, but you're also his teacher, his savior, his comfort - he trusts you Jet, and then some."

"That's because I _saved _him - ."

"**No." **Longshot shook his head, giving Jet a dead serious look, "When you're not looking, he smiles at you, when you're not looking he blushes when he sees you or whenever you're near him - I'm sure you know about his body heat, his body only ever heats up whenever he's around you, no one else." Jet looked to his lap, "And those broadswords you gave him? He meticulously keeps it well taken care of, it's always with him."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I wouldn't be telling you any of this if I thought he didn't feel the same."

"I - _Pf-ft." _Jet snorted, "What do you want me to do about all this?"

"Today is the day all love blossoms, Smellerbee wanted me to tell you to ask him for a day together."

"What - ? Like a _date?"_

"Only if you want it to be." with that, Longshot got up, "If you don't give it the chance - Jet, love will never blossom."

Watching Longshot leave, Jet heaved a heavy sigh before laying back upon the wooden platform, when had things become so difficult? Yet he knew Longshot was right, his friend wouldn't give him false hope - so did that really mean Zuko felt the same? Hmm - ? Hope? That was something Jet hadn't thought of in a while.

* * *

Helping the others lift the large animal carcass upon the platform, Zuko sighed as he straightened himself up, arching his back from the amount of strength he had to use to lift that animal's front leg, that thing was damn heavy - memories from earlier surfacing, he hadn't meant to firebend, in fact, he found he was starting to firebend within his sleep - .

"Hey Zuko - ." Smellerbee greeted, Zuko offered a tired smile, "Jet's looking for ya."

Zuko couldn't help the frown that crossed his features: "I just saw him not too long ago - what could he possibly need?"

Smellerbee shrugged, Zuko sighing, "He didn't say, just said he needed to talk to you."

"Alright - I'll see him after - ."

"No!" Zuko arched a brow at her sudden outburst, "No uh - Jet said it was urgent, you need to see him now."

"Uh - okay?"

Smellerbee ushered Zuko away, "I'll help here, just go see him."

With that, a clearly confused Zuko began making his way to Jet's side, Smellerbee couldn't help but smile, when Longshot had told her that he had talked to Jet, Smellerbee decided she couldn't wait for them to fix things out on their own, she was going to give them a helping push because the tension between them was sucking the oxygen from everyone's lives.

Spotting Jet pacing the area he'd been before, Zuko couldn't help but feel his body heat up suddenly, swallowing the apprehension as well as butterflies, Zuko made his way towards the older boy:

"Jet - ?" Jet looked over upon hearing his name, "Smellerbee said you were looking for me - ?"

"She did - ?" Jet questioned, Zuko nodded, Jet sighed, he should have known, "Well yeah - I uh - needed to ask you something, important."

"Like - ?"

"Will you uh - y'know - accompany me to the uh - village - ?" Jet couldn't help but mentally slap himself, _'That was lame - .'_

"Like a - _date?" _Zuko questioned, flustered,

Jet remembered Longshot's words: "Only if you want it to be - ."

"I uh - sure - I er - yeah."

"Uh - right - then - let's get going - ?"

"Okay - ." Zuko and Jet stood facing each other, "Do we have to - _hold hands?"_

"I - no - not if you don't want to - ." Jet stammered, a blush crossing his features, _'Wow this is awkward - and it's going to get worse.'_

* * *

_Walking along the dirt path leading towards the village - town, due to it's larger size in population and buildings - brown eyes continued to allow their gaze to fall upon the young firebender who seemed rigid and as unsure as he felt, finding himself at a loss for what to do with his hands, Jet began concentrating on his appearance which may have made things worse for now he felt like a slob compared to Zuko who looked absolutely princely as always, in fact, it looked like Jet had just got done taking a dirt bath - which was so not true._

_Suddenly something grabbed his hand causing him to jump, Zuko jolting as well, it was then Jet realized Zuko had moved to take his hand, Jet offered Zuko a sheepish smile which the other returned, the two sidling closer to one another, slipping their hands in one another's, their blushes becoming even more noticeable._

_"Jet - ." Zuko began, "I - I'm going to have to start firebending again."_

_"Well I don't mind." Jet assured,_

_"But I don't want to make the others feel uncomfortable."_

_"You won't."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just - I don't. But I promise you everything will be okay."_

_Smiling something genuine, Zuko nodded, choosing to take comfort in Jet's words as he had been doing since they'd first met - Jet smiling at his friend, or boyfriend? He just asked him to go out with him once, did that make them a couple? Could he consider them a couple? Whatever the case may be, Jet now had Zuko's heart and vice-versa._

* * *

Now days later finds Jet alone in bed on his side for on his right was a fresh burn from Zuko, Lang was first to jump on the opportunity of attacking Zuko, the rest following suit all the while Jet kept yelling at them to stop, trying to tell them Zuko didn't mean to, both claiming it was an accident, but what scared Jet the most was when Lang pulled a sword to Zuko's neck and Zuko doing nothing, seemingly giving up on life, or whatever it was Zuko had given up - time slowed as Jet jumped forward lopping Lang's hand off.

Sighing, Jet wanted to lay on his back but the burn permitted him from doing so, so here he lay, alone, Zuko was currently being held within their cell - the sound of soft footsteps capturing Jet's attention, freezing, he listened closely to the noise as it got louder, he looked over his shoulder to find Zuko entering the hut,

"What are you doing here?" Jet groused, he was still angry at Zuko for giving up,

"Jet." Zuko returned, approaching Jet, sitting down, Zuko's eyes fell on the bandaged burn, "How is it?"

"Eh - good or as good as a burn can be." Jet shrugged, desperately wanting to turn to look at Zuko,

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to." Zuko murmured,

"I know, stop apologizing to me," Jet struggled to sit up only for Zuko to keep him in place, "Not like I'm dying."

"Please don't say that."

"Sorry - ."

"I - I came to ask if you wanted company."

"Sure."

With that Zuko crawled over Jet's side, careful not to touch the burns and lay facing Jet, the two face to face.

"You're hair - ." Jet began, noticing Zuko's hair was now cut short,

"Yeah - ." Zuko chuckled quietly, "Lang cut it."

"Well he did a lousy job." Jet grumbled, "You're going to have to let me fix that."

"When you get better - ." Zuko smiled,

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Okay so Zuko had accidentally burnt Jet thanks to his fluctuating chi and plus he was embarrassed and angry at the same time, a volatile concoction ~ anyway yeah, I originally had a better version of the ending but it got deleted and I didn't want to go over it again therefore yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT HORRIBLY WRITTEN SMUT - IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THEN DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **On the other hand I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

**Jet: 16 + Zuko: 15**

The local birds chirped and sang their songs high within the treetops meanwhile two teenage boys moved about the forest floor, currently both Jet and Zuko were scouting the surrounding forests for their prey which was rumored to be a lone male saber-tooth-moose-lion - the fact that it was alone made things only _slightly _easier, the challenge would be taking it down.

Tracking had come rather easy to Zuko unlike it had Jet.

"How's it goin' _master-tracker?" _Jet drawled around the wheat stalk, resting against a nearby tree.

This earned him a glare from Zuko who knelt beside a lone track of prints leading off deeper into the forest,

"Fine." Zuko snarled, "No thanks to your lazy ass."

"Hey!" Jet huffed, "I'm helping!"

"Oh really?" Zuko snorted, judging the depth of the track, "With what pray tell?"

"Morale support."

"Morale support?" Zuko sighed, "Jet. I don't need _morale support. _I need you to help me track this animal down so we can eat! And if you're not going to help then just go back to the base and send Lang!"

"_Lang!?" _Jet asked exasperated, "Am I not enough for you anymore - ? I thought what we had was _special!"_

Rolling his eyes, Zuko continued studying the tracks, he didn't really mind Lang as he had before, in fact, Lang had even went out of his way to give Zuko a few tips on tracking, the two often went on hunting trips when the others would permit it - they just _clicked._

"Jet - you know I - _care _about you."

The statement was said quietly but to Jet it could have been as loud as an explosion going off within his ears, Zuko refused to look in his direction after that, even as he got up to continue their search - pursing his lips, Jet grabbed a hold of Zuko's wrist as the younger passed the tree he was resting against, that's when he seen the furious blush that made itself perfectly comfortable upon the golden-eyed boy's features, unshed tears waiting to spill over - Jet hadn't meant anything from his statement, it was meant to be taken as a joke.

Sighing, Jet pulled Zuko closer, pulling the younger teen into a comforting embrace, running his hand over the younger's back in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

"Zuko - I - y'know - we're." Jet sighed, resting his cheek atop Zuko's head, "I feel - I lo-. I _care _about you too. You know that." he nuzzled Zuko, "Gods Zuko. I really do."

Silence fell over the two as they merely rest in one another's arms, Zuko listening to the steady beating of Jet's heart, enjoying the warmth that enveloped him as well as the familiar scent that stuck with him throughout his days with the Freedom Fighters while Jet held Zuko, enjoying the other's warmth, the scent, just the _feel _of him there - without thinking about it, Jet began massaging soothing circles in between Zuko's shoulder blades, the action eliciting a hum of appreciation from the younger boy.

"_That feels good ~ ." _Zuko purred, Jet's hand moving down his spine, massaging in circles until he hit a tense knot causing Zuko to buck into his body, "_Keep going ~ ."_

Jet's movements slowed a little as he felt something prodding him - _what is that? _Realization dawned upon him as soon as he realized just what it was, he chuckled, Zuko's body heat flaring -

"Seems like someone's enjoying this a _little _too much ~ ." Jet chuckled, shifting in place, now getting aroused,

"Shut up - ." Zuko groused until Jet's hand ran over another knot, "_Right there ~ ."_

"You know ~ ," Jet began, voice husky, "Keep talking like that and I might just take you right here, right now." either Zuko didn't hear or just didn't care for he let out a little moan, arching into Jet, he couldn't take this, "How about I massage something else ~ ?"

"Jet - ." Zuko began, pulling away only for Jet to keep him in place, "I - I'm not ready for that - kind of stuff yet - at least not until I'm of age."

"No problem ~ ." Jet purred, kissing Zuko's forehead, "I can wait." he pulled on the red sash keeping Zuko's pants up allowing Zuko's erection to spring forth, the pants pooling around his ankles, "For now ~ I'm sure a little _touching _won't hurt."

"I - what about you?" Zuko murmured, embarrassed,

"I can wait." Jet purred, "This is about you ~ ."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zuko nodded sheepishly, his breath catching within his throat as soon as he felt one of those familiar hands take the head within it's grasp, a furious blush crossing his features ~ listening to the whimpers that escaped Zuko as he began pumping him with a little more fervor, wanting to see how many noises he could get, his own erection pressing against his cloth prison - no this was for Zuko.

"_Jet ~ ." _Zuko moaned, breathing heavily, hips bucking,

Biting his lip, Jet titled Zuko's chin upward, capturing the firebender's lips within his own, taking the lead, Jet slipped his tongue into Zuko's, increasing the speed of which he pleasured Zuko, their tongues slipping and twisting with one another.

"_Godsaboveyou'resobeautiful~." _Jet breathed as soon as he pulled away from their heated kiss, he'd begun to grind against Zuko with his own hardened member.

This continued on until Zuko spilled over Jet's hand, a cry of pleasure escaping his lips as he slumped against Jet breathing heavily, Jet pursed his lips - _no he was so close - ! _Those golden eyes fell upon him, leaning up, Zuko placed a sweet little kiss upon his lips, his hand wandering to cup the clothed erection causing Jet to buck his hips into Zuko. Massaging a little more, Zuko heard Jet's breath hitch, a low guttural moan escaping Jet followed by a damp feeling within his pants.

"Better ~ ?" Zuko whispered,

"Yeah ~ much better." Jet chuckled breathlessly, the two basking in the afterglow, "Zuko."

"Hmm?" Zuko hummed tiredly,

"I - I think I _lo- _. Gods Zuko - I think I love you."

Zuko felt his heart hammer upon hearing those words, he looked to Jet, a flash of fear passing through those brown eyes he loved so much before Zuko smiled, kissing Jet, the older kissing back.

"I think I love you too."

"And Zuko - I want you to move in with me."

"I basically do already."

"Suppose you're right - but now - everyone will know you're _mine ~ ."_

"Possessive much?" Zuko chuckled,

"Very."

* * *

**Jet: 17 + Zuko: 16**

Devious brown eyes glittered as they spied upon their current mark, today was the beginning of the summer solstice as well as Zuko's birthday ~ something Jet had waited patiently for, the older boy was raring to give his not-boyfriend his present ever since their encounter within the forest. Standing from his crouched position, Jet jumped from his branch, landing deftly upon the platform of the base, it was still morning therefore Jet couldn't exactly give Zuko his present so soon.

"Jet." Smellerbee called out, looking over his shoulder, Jet arched a brow, "What'd you get Zuko?"

A lecherous grin crossed Jet's lips, Smellerbee rolled her eyes.

"Something you can't wrap ~ ."

"It seems like you're the one getting the present." Smellerbee huffed, crossing her arms,

"What d'you mean?" Jet questioned,

"You're getting his - virginity." Smellerbee sighed, "And what does Zuko get?"

"Hey now - he's getting mine as well."

"Okay - I don't want to talk about your's or his' virginity. Changing the subject."

"You asked ~ ." Jet snorted.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Lounging upon the grassy hill, Zuko lay curled up at Jet's side, the two were stargazing - Jet had said that he wanted things to be perfect before he gave Zuko his present which made Zuko all the more curious on what it was Jet had gotten him. Jet began massaging Zuko's back as usual earning a few little hums of appreciation from Zuko = he wondered - _was this what love was?_

"Zuko." Jet began, breaking Zuko's train of thought, "I - my present. It's not something you can wrap. Well I guess it's wrapped - _anyway - _Zuko, you remember when you told me to wait until you were of age?"

On cue, Zuko's body heated up exponentially,

"Yeah - ?"

"Well - you're of age." Jet murmured, he could feel his heart speeding up, "I - if you want to go for it."

Feeling his breathing pick up, Zuko sat up, looking at Jet who followed suit, blushing like mad, looking to the stars above, Zuko felt his heart pounding, he did say when he was of age -

"I - we can try - ." Zuko murmured sheepishly,

"Okay ~ ." Jet purred, scooting closer to Zuko,

Sitting beside Zuko, Jet took the other's hand within his own and met Zuko with a pleasant little kiss, running his fingers lithely up and down pale arms leaving goosebumps in their wake, those same hands running down to the hip, then thigh where skilled fingers began massaging, simply exploring the area between Zuko's legs making him shift - placing his other hand behind Zuko's head, Jet lay the younger teen upon the grassy hillside, their lips still locked in a heated kiss.

In all honesty - Jet had no idea what he was doing - in fact: he was down right nervous!

Lying upon his back, Zuko and Jet parted from their kiss, looking into one another's eyes, blushing, Zuko ran his hands over Jet's smooth skin, cupping the other's jaw, Jet offered a smile, the two kissing once again allowing Jet to resume his administrations to Zuko's now sensitive skin as his erection became more noticeable through his pants - hovering over Zuko, Jet had already removed the lower half of Zuko's clothing and moved to remove Zuko's top only for the younger teen to stop him by placing his hands upon his upper arms momentarily startling Jet.

"Jet - you're hurting me." Zuko whimpered, wincing,

Removing his hands from Zuko, Jet found fresh bruises upon his arms, a little more than horrified, Jet removed himself from Zuko in order to sit up, he didn't mean to hurt him, or bruise him. Silence. Sitting up, Zuko moved to Jet's side, resting his head against Jet's shoulder, the older boy cringing.

"It's alright - I'm alright." Zuko murmured,

"I - damn Zuko I'm just." Jet ran his hands through his hair, "I'm so fucking nervous."

"Obviously." Zuko snorted, earning a huff from Jet, "But I am too - I still want to try."

"Still? After that?" Jet muttered,

"You can't just work me up like that and not finish it."

Jet chuckled, he figured Zuko was right but before he moved to do anything about it, Zuko began massaging his shoulders earning a low hum of appreciation from Jet - Zuko followed up with running his hand down Jet's abdomen and straight towards his groin where he was sporting an erection. Fishing around within Jet's pants, Zuko pulled it out, freeing it from it's prison.

Grabbing a hold of the base, Zuko ran his hand up the length, bringing his thumb over the head earning a hiss from Jet, arching his hips into Zuko's warm hand. Curious. Zuko moved to settle himself between Jet's legs, the older boy swallowing the lump within his throat upon seeing Zuko lean forward, tongue flicking out to lap at his member hesitantly before placing his lips around the tip, Jet trying to keep himself in place as Zuko explored his sex, even when Zuko brought the flesh within his mouth, tentatively at first, experimenting.

Shutting his eyes, Jet found it was becoming harder to restrain himself, he really wanted Zuko now. Grabbing Zuko's chin roughly, forcing him to stop his actions, Jet slammed his lips into Zuko's while he began removing his shirt, Zuko doing the same. Placing his shirt on the grassy floor, Jet lay Zuko upon it, those beautiful golden eyes looking up at him with a coy sparkle.

Slipping between Zuko's thighs, Jet placed himself at Zuko's entrance experimentally, it was going to hurt them both - he leaned forward, their erections brushing against one another earning a low hum from Zuko, Jet traced Zuko's lips with his forefinger, said teen bringing them into his mouth - removing his slick digits, Jet began massaging Zuko who whimpered at the foreign feel.

"Just hurry up - !" Zuko snapped irritably,

"It's going to hurt." Jet warned, situating himself anyway, their eyes meeting, Jet smiled, "You're beautiful."

"I - just do it." Zuko murmured, blush apparent.

"As you wish ~ ."

Thrusting himself in, he felt the muscles tense and shift making him groan, Zuko arching his back off the ground as Jet continued with his calm pace, Zuko shifting his hips with wanton need - picking up the pace, Jet earned more delightful noises from the younger who wrapped his legs around Jet's hips.

* * *

"Where's Jet and Zuko?" The Duke questioned,

Smellerbee looked to Longshot, only the two knew what they were up to, how were they supposed to tell The Duke without having to actually explain what the present was.

"Exploring." Lang stated off-handedly as he passed by, carrying a box full of various fruits.

And that was that - although Smellerbee and Longshot had a feeling that after their little _adventure _was over, the two would have more encounters of that nature and knowing Jet, he wouldn't give a damn if someone heard them.

* * *

It had started out unsure before it blossomed, or exploded, into something more adult, their needs getting the better of them - it wasn't what Jet had expected from Zuko, if he were being honest, he thought Zuko was the type to snuggle and stuff like that, it turned out to be the exact opposite - chuckling, Jet stretched himself out.

"Damn Bright-Eyes ~ ." Jet purred, "Didn't think you liked it rough ~ thought you were the type to snuggle."

"I can do both." Zuko stated without looking at his _boyfriend._

"Can you now ~ ?"


	10. Chapter 10

Gah - ! This was tough for me to write! My mental train kept hitting a brick wall over and over every time I thought of this chapter and it kept exploding! LoL ~ Finally got it done though ~ ! I had this chapter all typed out for a week now, the reason it wasn't posted earlier was because I wasn't satisfied with it so finally here it is ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

_Refreshing autumn winds cut through the midnight air, rustling the various vegetation as well as disheveling Jet's already mussed mahogany locks, each step he took causing his hair to sway - he'd forgotten the map he was to use to track down the band of bandits in their forest, he would have gone back to get it but the sun had set beyond their beloved forest hours ago leaving a chilling atmosphere, therefore he decided he'd wing it. The tawny leader of the Freedom Fighters was currently out on his own, he'd snuck out, he was sure no one noticed his absence - Zuko may if he woke anytime soon but Jet highly doubted that, especially after their romp, something that always kept him warm afterwards:_

_A shrill scream startled him back into reality before he could delve any further - looking about, Jet tried to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. Another shrill cry accompanied by more screams. All women. Growling irritably, Jet picked a random direction and hoped for the best. More screams. This time coming from the opposite direction._

_"Damn it." Jet hissed, changing paths quick enough to nearly trip himself up._

_Those screams - he recognized them all too easily and that made his heart pound, a cold sick sense of dread washing over him as well as a ferocious hatred burning like liquid fire within his veins. Rape._

_It seemed like he'd been running for a while now and he __**still **__couldn't track down the screams, what scared him was the fact that they had died down - nothing but silence surrounded him. Gritting his teeth, Jet tossed his sword, the metal weapon embedding itself within a nearby tree trunk, just as he was about to give up he heard gasping sobs. Tensing. Jet tuned in on the noise. Crying. Multiple cries sounded nearby. Turning in the direction he heard it coming from, he walked passed the tree with his sword, grabbing said weapon as he passed, the sounds became louder and louder as he most definitely neared the area._

_Advancing in on the sounds, Jet found they were louder and more broken, swallowing the lump in his throat, he prepared himself for what he was about to find, gingerly brushing a few branches from the underbrush, Jet spotted more than a couple of what appeared to be rogue soldiers, Fire Nation - there were roughly three women, naked and shivering, that's not what caught his attention though: there knelt a boy eerily similar to Zuko minus the scar and hair/eye color._

_Something, or someone, grabbed a fistful of Jet's hair, pulling him roughly to his feet -_

_"Look'it what we got here boss." the man shoved Jet to the ground, Jet landing heavily on his hands and knees, he sent a fierce glower at the man who dare toss him like that._

_"Enjoy the show boy?" the boss man questioned airily,_

_"I just got here." Jet snarled, "Besides, I don't think I missed much of a show judging by what I see."_

_This earned a few snickers from the rest of the men causing the leader to glare at them, effectively shutting them up:_

_"Well __**hero - **__you're just in time to see us work this little number." he pulled on the boy's hair roughly causing the boy to wince,_

_Curling his upper lip into a snarl, Jet lunged forward, hoping to nick the man but to no avail, for two pairs of calloused hands pulled him back, pinning him in place - the man tugged at the teen's pants causing Jet to look away, he couldn't watch this, not without thinking of the boy as Zuko. One of the men forced him to face towards the scene, Jet screwed his eyes shut - he hoped the boy wouldn't make a sound - he wasn't sure he could handle that before completely losing himself._

**_10 Minutes Before Jet's Capture_**

_Waking with a fright, Zuko was now consciously aware that Jet's comforting presence was currently missing, looking around the hut, the firebender found the Freedom Fighters leader's clothing and swords were gone. Nearby, upon a table, was a map - that definitely wasn't there when they went to bed. Getting to his feet, Zuko approached the tabletop, sheets draped over his hips, looking over the map, the teen found it was a map of the forests surrounding their hideout - what caught his eye was a large black circle circled around an area somewhere close by, a good five miles away._

_That must be where the older boy had gone off to._

_Sighing, Zuko allowed his hold on the sheet to loosen causing it to fall to the ground, he better get dressed and go help that stubborn bastard before he got himself killed: slipping on a russet colored sleeveless vest with gold bordering, pulling on his undergarment followed by black trousers, he tucked his vest within the pants before grabbing his golden sash he used to keep his pants in place, sitting upon the bed - Zuko pulled on his black boots, a little something he'd gotten from a Fire Nation patrol. Getting to his feet once more, Zuko made sure his golden armbands were in place as he made his way towards the doorway, the scabbard that held his dual dao resting comfortably against his back._

* * *

_'It's not Zuko. It's not Zuko. It's not Zuko. It's not Zuko - .' Jet repeated mentally over and over._

_Despite his best efforts to stave of this irrational fear, it was to no avail - his mind slipping back into old memories from his childhood when his parents had been killed, he chose to take what little comfort in his mantra. A golden eyed fire-bird. Jet's train of thought crashed - what? He heard the familiar call again, everything clicking back into their rightful places - Zuko!_

_Perking a little, the bound teen looked about, none of the others seemed to notice or just not care, licking his lips, Jet tilted his head back slightly, returning the call with one of his own - this captured the attention of the two men holding him in place but before either could so much as question him, dual swords ran through their spines, exiting through their chests, giving Jet enough leeway to escape their hold and make a dive for his own dual swords._

_Zuko now at his side, broadswords at ready._

_Men charged them, Zuko creating a ring of fire around the campsite, stalling the men in their movements, the firebender moving lithely through the crowd, delivering fatal wounds - Jet knew Zuko could take care of himself and knew that boy __**wasn't **__Zuko but that fear still lingered over him as he spilled the blood of those who helped that twisted man._

_Once the group was down to six, the leader of the raiders held the boy up, dagger pressed dangerously close to the boy's jugular, the other men grabbing the women and doing the same, the odd man left out had his weapon trained on the two:_

_"Hey now - ." the man began, Zuko and Jet stilling, "Wouldn't want to risk their lives would you now? I'm sure we can work out an agreement."_

_"Agreement?" Zuko snorted,_

_"Yeah - you let us go and we let all of you live."_

_Jet pursed his lips - Zuko casting him a sideways glance, obviously looking to him for their next course of action:_

_"Yes." Jet murmured, "I'd risk their lives if it meant wiping men like you off the face of the earth."_

_Oh - he saw the look of utter confusion as well as horror cross Zuko's face, but he chose to ignore this, not everyone could be saved within this world, at least their suffering would end and Zuko would be safe. The men were momentarily stupefied by Jet's answer but quickly got over themselves, the men cutting the throats of the women giving Zuko enough vantage to take them down - the leader of the deceased group snarled, he slit the boy's throat, shoving the body towards Jet causing him to stumble, torn between chasing the man and catching the boy._

_"I got him." Zuko assured, Jet nodded, chasing after the man._

_Anger coursed through Jet's veins, hot like liquid fire - threatening to burn through his very skin. Ahead of him he could see that man running, looking over his shoulder a couple of times before increasing his speed, thing was, Jet was younger and faster._

_Letting out a frustrated yell Jet slammed into the man, tackling him to the ground, the man scrambled to get to his feet only for Jet to grab a hold of his shirt's collar, reeling his fist, sword still in hand, he slugged the man, the sharpened crescent guard cutting into the man's face - over and over, this continued well after the man was dead yet Jet kept at it, letting his anger, his hatred free._

_The Fire Nation were nothing but scumbags. Bastards. Murderers. Rapists._

_"Jet!" Zuko's voice cut through his anger induced haze, although his first thought was firebender and what made things worse was the blood covering Zuko's clothing - his thought process was on overload, hatred for the Fire Nation stronger than ever, he threw his sword at Zuko, the younger maneuvering the weapon with his own dual swords, redirecting it to the ground before Jet. "What the hell - !?"_

_Hazel eyes stared down at the weapon embedded within the earth, still coated in blood, Fire Nation blood - Zuko. Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. Turning his gaze on Zuko, he noticed his golden-eyed beauty flinch causing a pang of guilt to stab at his heart, pursing his lips, Jet rose to his feet, standing a little shakily, he looked to Zuko, the younger eyeing him distrustfully -_

_"Zuko - I." Jet began, reaching out to grab Zuko, Zuko taking a step back, "I'm - I didn't - I don't know what I was thinking."_

_"Stay away from me." Zuko growled, ready for an attack._

_"Zuko - you know I would __**never **__do anything to hurt you." Jet dropped his other sword, uncaring as it fell with a clatter, "I - I'm sorry."_

_Still eyeing Jet distrustfully, Zuko allowed the older teen to take those tentative steps towards him, gingerly pulling him into an unsure embrace before it strengthened, he felt Jet rest his chin upon his shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his neck leaving Zuko to try and decipher the mumbled words escaping Jet's mouth - until he felt something soaking the fabric of his shirt - he realized what it was. Tears._

_"I'm sorry - ." Jet murmured, still holding Zuko, "I'm so sorry, Zuko."_

_"Wha - ?"_

_"That boy - back there." Jet began, pulling away, wiping furiously at his eyes, "Reminded me of you - and - I couldn't help but think - think about what would happen if I didn't find these guys? What if they found us? I just - Spirits." Jet breathed, still clearly shaken up, "I couldn't __**help **__but think - would they do the same to you?"_

_"Jet - ."_

_"I didn't want that. Not you."_

_"I'm fine." Zuko assured, Jet remained silent. "Jet?"_

_"I know - I kept telling myself that you're safe back at the hideout - but I just couldn't help it - I - I was __**scared." **__Jet breathed, falling to his knees, "What kind of leader am I if I can get scared over something so __**stupid?"**_

_Biting on his lower lip, Zuko tentatively approached the older boy, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jet, sitting at his side - not expecting for Jet to practically throw himself at him, this caused the two to fall over, Zuko tense and ready for a fight only to find Jet merely holding him. Holding back the sigh, Zuko propped himself up on his elbow, running his hand through the Freedom Fighter leader's hair, soothing the elder's worries. Something his mother used to do._

_"Jet. Everything's fine. I'm alive - I'm okay, because of you. You've done __**so **__much more than any other could do for me, you've done_ **_so _**_much more for the rest of the gang, you've given them hope, something to believe in, you've given them a home, a family." Zuko soothed, gingerly massaging Jet's scalp, "I'm sure none of them would have it any other way. I know I don't. Please don't beat yourself up over this - Jet. You're a great leader. To me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. We need you."_

_A small, tired chuckle escaped Jet, simply resting against Zuko's chest, listening to the ex-Prince's heartbeat:_

_"Yeah, I guess - let's just - lay here. I don't feel like going back yet."_

_"Okay."_

_And there they lay, Zuko's body heat keeping both of them warm, the comforting heat lulling them to sleep eventually - ever since that day, Jet found Zuko was a little more standoffish towards him and he didn't really blame him therefore Jet stopped involving Zuko in their attacks against Fire Nation citizens and their soldiers, leaving his golden-eyed beauty in the dark where said love was content to stay only if it meant Zuko didn't need to see that part of Jet ever again._

_Just how strong his hatred was becoming._

_"Fire Nation soldiers are forcing the town citizens from their homes." came Zuko's bitter tone, the teenage boy propped against the door frame leading into the hut, "I take it you're going to kill them?"_

_"Zuko." Jet sighed, running his hands through his hair, "You know I gotta do this."_

_Just as Zuko was about to retort, Lang stuck his head through the door way: "The soldiers are on the move."_

_"Gather a few of the others, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Zuko ordered,_

_Nodding, Lang had exited their shared hut in order to follow through with Zuko's order, Zuko's word was becoming just as valued by the group as Jet's was, or at least to the few who knew Zuko well enough - Jet looked to Zuko, brow arched:_

_"__**We'll?"**_

_"Yes. 'We'll'. I'm accompanying you."_

_Jet couldn't help that feeling of dread rise - something was definitely going to happen._

* * *

Now here they were - both Jet and Zuko crouched behind cover within the underbrush of the vegetation surrounding the Fire Nation soldiers' campsite, both teenage boys lying in wait to hear the signal. There was a reason Jet didn't want Zuko to accompany them, but he didn't want to tell the fiery-eyed boy outright for it would make him feel weak.

"Did you guys hear?" one soldier spoke up causing the duo to tense,

"Hear what?" another asked,

"The Avatar needs a firebending teacher." soldier one finished,

"Oh really?" another soldier muttered thoughtfully,

"Yeah. I mean - who would teach that kid?" soldier one snorted,

"A traitor?" soldier two offered,

"We don't have traitors." soldier three stated sternly, Jet couldn't help but snort,

"Master Jeong-Jeong." soldier two countered.

Frowning, Zuko concentrated upon the feeling he'd gotten from just the mention of the Avatar, something was calling to him, urging him to find out more, to meet the Avatar. A sense of familiarity washing over him - something he hadn't really ever felt for anyone besides the young man currently at his side -

"**Zuko - !**"

Snapping his attention back from his thoughts, Zuko found Jet was currently fending off three Fire Nation soldiers while two firebenders shot burst of flames at him - jumping to his feet and into action, Zuko shot a large wave of fire at the three soldiers who were relentlessly sending blow after blow raining upon Jet, this caused the three soldiers to jump back giving Jet enough room to lunge at one of the firebenders, slicing at the man's throat before dodging a wave of fire rushing towards him.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Jet shouted, hooking his sword behind a man's leg,

"I - nothing - I was distracted!" Zuko tried, shooting a burst of fire at a few soldiers sending them falling.

"Distracted? You were _distracted!" _

Snarling to himself, Zuko chose to ignore Jet's current agitation for he knew nothing good would come of it if he were to let Jet rile him up, instead, choosing to focus on the fight they were currently engaged in - in the end, two of ten soldiers had escaped causing Jet's temper to skyrocket ferociously. Growling out irritably, Jet kicked at the nearest dead body, spinning violently on his heels, he glared at Zuko who was oblivious to Jet's sudden shift of attention for he was busy looking over a soldier's body, shutting the man's eyes out of respect for the dead:

"What the fuck was that!?" Jet shouted, capturing Zuko's attention as well as causing everyone to tense, "Two fucking soldiers are still _alive! _And all because you were spacing out! By now you should know the routine but you know what!? Every single damn time I take you on one of these missions we somehow manage to screw it up! Because. Of. You!"

"Jet." Smellerbee warned, stepping forward.

"Because of me?" Zuko reeled, blinking before his expression turned fierce, "I _**told**_you I was distracted!"

"Oh okay - were you distracted all those other times too?" Jet questioned, storming towards Zuko who stood his ground, "Or maybe it's because you actually miss your people? If you miss your people so much why don't you go back to them! I sure as hell don't need a screw-up like you!"

"Jet." Lang growled, he was ignored,

"It's no wonder your father sent you off to get married! That's the only thing your _remotely _useful for!"

Zuko's facade broke a little before his eyes flared angrily, he closed the gap between him and Jet, both boys glaring one another down:

"You know what - at least I _had _a family! Whether they cared for me or not!" Zuko shouted, shoving Jet, "And I'm not the one who wanted to stay! I wanted to leave the first day I was brought here! _You're _the one who brought me here! You _could have _killed me off! But no! You didn't do that! If I'm such a screw-up then why the hell did you keep me around for so long!?" Jet opened his mouth to retort only for Zuko to hold his hand up, "No! I don't want to hear what you gotta say! Okay!? I just don't care! You want me gone!? Fine!"

Zuko turned away from Jet who grabbed a hold of wrist pulling him back roughly causing Zuko to snarl at him, trying to pull away:

"You're not leaving until you answer my question." Jet growled, glaring Zuko down,

"And what would that be?" Zuko snarled, contemplating burning Jet's hand,

"What had you _so _distracted that you missed our cue?"

"I - ." Zuko bit his lip, "The Avatar."

"The Avatar." Jet deadpanned, "What about the Avatar?"

"I - you know what!?" Zuko burnt Jet's hand causing the older boy to yelp, letting go, "I don't need to tell you anything!"

With that Zuko stormed away, Jet snarled, ignoring the throbbing pain his hand was currently in:

"Go ahead and leave!" Jet shouted, "I sure as hell ain't going to miss your sorry ass!"

"_Jet." _Longshot growled, placing a hand upon Jet's shoulder, "We need to talk. Now."

"Whatever." Jet growled, pulling away from Longshot in favor of walking the opposite direction Zuko had disappeared.

"Lang." Longshot began, capturing the older boy's attention, "You're in charge until we get things situated."

Nodding, Lang got to work, everyone else following his lead a little hesitantly, silence falling over the group, some of the younger were a little scared about what had just transpired, Longshot followed after Jet while Smellerbee ran to catch up with Zuko.

"You're not going to really let him go are you?" Longshot questioned, walking a few steps behind Jet,

"Of course." Jet growled, "If he wants to go back to his damn - _Nation - _then let him. I don't care."

"Fine." Longshot shrugged causing Jet to blink, looking over his shoulder at Longshot, "If that is your wish, none of us will interfere. I'll tell Smellerbee not to bother."

Leaving those words lingering, Longshot left his leader to stew in his own anger - Jet blinked a couple more times before shaking his head, he rested against a tree trunk. Jet didn't care. So what if Zuko never came back? And so what if Jet would never find someone like Zuko again? So what - ? Sighing, Jet allowed his head to fall back, hitting the back of his head against the harsh trunk - what did he just do?

Back with Smellerbee, she spotted Zuko a good foot or so away:

"Zuko!" Smellerbee called out, Zuko didn't stop, "Wait up!"

"I'm not going back." Zuko snarled as Smellerbee began walking alongside him, "He's gone too far this time."

"What makes this time any different?"

"He brought my family into this. Not only that he practically called me worthless."

"Zuko - I know it hurts." Smellerbee began, "But what are you going to do?"

"I - ." Zuko hesitated, "I'm going to find the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Smellerbee frowned, "Why?"

"I - I don't know, something, something's telling me to - to find him." Zuko murmured, brows knitted in concentration, "I think - I think I need to be the Avatar's firebending teacher."

"Okay - if you _do _manage to find the Avatar and he already _has _a firebending teacher, then what are you going to do then?"

"I - ." Zuko stopped, Smellerbee stopping a good foot ahead of Zuko, "I'll find something - I know I will."

"Listen. Zuko." Smellerbee sighed, "Stay the night - ," she saw Zuko ready to interrupt, she held her hand up, "Just one night. If you still want to leave, I won't stop you, none of us will. Okay?"

Silence. Finally Zuko sighed, running a hand through his hair:

"Fine." Zuko breathed, "I'll stay the night but _only _because you asked me to."

Smellerbee nodded, she could live with that. Both her and Zuko began making their way back towards the hideout where the others would undoubtedly be.

* * *

I was originally going to make this chapter longer but decided against it because well - I already got this chapter to my satisfaction - why push it ~ ?


	11. Chapter 11

Man it's been a while and I was trying to get some idea and originally this was going to have some smut in it but I decided against it, there is some but it isn't very graphic and whatnot and as usual I got lazy near the end - I can't help it, I tried though. I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or anything else that has been used within the making of this story.

* * *

Milling about the Freedom Fighters' base of operations, Jet shepherded his fellow Freedom Fighters with minor tasks, thoroughly involving himself in whatever he could in an attempt to forget what happened between him and Zuko as well as the look of hurt mixed with hatred that crossed the golden-eyed boy's features – sighing wearily, he ran a shaky hand through tousled mahogany locks. A whistle captured his attention, looking over his shoulder, he spotted The Duke waving him over which meant he spotted the others. As he made his way towards the younger boy, he noticed the others giving him curious glances to which he waved off nonchalantly all the while mouthing: _It's cool._

Now standing beside the young Freedom Fighter, Jet peered over the edge of the circular platform where he found both Smellerbee and Longshot standing beside the rope, both seemed to be talking, most likely on who would get the rope first. Longshot soon took Smellerbee under his arm – Jet's heart dropped, where was Zuko? His concerns were quickly dashed when he saw the firebender's familiar form, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding – he looked to The Duke and offered a strained smile,

"Thanks." Jet murmured, suddenly tired,

"No problem, Jet." The Duke smiled.

The look The Duke gave him before he left had said it all, the young boy obviously knew that _something _was wrong with his respected leader – Jet sighed, both Smellerbee and Longshot were now on the platform. Smellerbee was the first to see him:

"Thanks."

"We didn't do it for you." was all the girl said, both her and Longshot walking passed him, by 'we' she had meant her and Zuko,

"Still." Jet sighed.

Movement from the rope captured his attention; Zuko was on his way up. Pursing his lips, he shifted his weight from foot to foot; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit nervous. Just as Zuko found his footing, their eyes locked on one another, Jet offered a strained smile to which Zuko returned with a hateful glare.

"What do you want?" Zuko spat, voice acidic,

"I – came to apologize," Jet murmured, looking away due to his shame, "All those things I said, to you, they were uncalled for, I just, I don't know – I wasn't thinking."

"You never do." came Zuko's bitter reply,

"I – ," Jet took a steadying breath, "The thing is, recently, since the uh – y'know,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, ever since then, I just, something changed – in me, I don't know _**what **_it is exactly, I just, whenever I see those bastards I, I get **so **angry and I, I can't help myself. I _**have **_to kill them. Every single one of them," he looked to Zuko for some sort of confirmation, he got nothing, "No matter what."

"Does that personal _vendetta _extend to me as well?" Zuko questioned coolly,

"No!" Jet exclaimed a little too loudly, causing Zuko to arch his brow, "No, you're – you're special, to me. Zuko," he approached said teen, placing a hand upon Zuko's shoulder, "I love you."

A derisive snort escaped Zuko as he smacked Jet's hand off his shoulder, the action caused Jet to blink a little from surprise, and he looked to the younger for any signs of what the boy might be thinking. Confusion and a hint of fear was evident on the taller boy's features, and although this was clear to Zuko, he just couldn't bring himself to care, instead, he pinned Jet with a glare, although it had lost some of the hatred.

"Do you honestly think it'd be _that _easy to win me back?" Zuko sneered, "If so, then you underestimate the extent of this little problem we seem to be having. You're bright, Jet," he sidestepped the older teen, "Just not when it comes to another's emotions."

Saying all that he needed to say, Zuko walked away, Jet watching the other teen leave without so much as a second glance, throwing his head back, the Freedom Fighters' leader raked his hands through his hair a little more than anxious. Zuko's words echoing within his mind:

'_Do you honestly think it'd be __**that **__easy to win me back?'_

Brows knitting, Jet slumped against the tree's rough bark, the way Zuko had worded it bothered him as he concentrated on the wooden planks he stood on – mulling over Zuko's statement when it dawned on him. Zuko may still be interested and was giving him another chance meaning there'd still be time to try and get back into Zuko's good graces, but what did he have to do? Apologizing obviously didn't work since the other threw it back in his face.

**oOo**

Lunch time found Jet wandering the many platforms and bridges, as well as huts, looking for Zuko when he _should _be eating, just as he considered getting himself some food, he spotted Zuko sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of a platform, a bowl of meat stew in his hand. Readying himself, Jet swaggered towards his target with a large bouquet of flowers behind his back,

"Hey," Jet greeted smoothly, sitting himself beside Zuko who gave him an unimpressed look, "I gotcha these ~ ."

As he handed the bouquet over to Zuko, he made sure they made some sort of physical contact, watching as the golden-eyed beauty seemingly inspected the bouquet – suddenly the bouquet went up in flames causing Jet to jump. The burning bouquet was then tossed over the edge, Zuko getting to his feet, not caring to stay and watch the bouquet hit the ground – Jet soon found a bowl of stew on his head followed by the sound of Zuko walking away.

A sigh escaped Jet; he could feel chunks of meat sliding down his shirt.

10 MINUTES LATER

Finishing off the carving he'd created shortly after finishing his shower after Zuko had dumped the rest of his lunch over him, Jet set off in search of Zuko who he found helping the twin sisters with firewood, he sidled up beside Zuko, the latter continued working even as the two sisters stopped upon seeing their leader:

"I made this for you ~ after taking my shower," he handed over the little wooden flame to Zuko, "Like it ~ ?"

Instead of replying, Zuko tossed it on the flames that were being used to keep the lunch warm causing the two girls to gasp before Zuko walked away, Jet pouted.

20 MINUTES LATER

Zuko was helping Longshot with creating a few makeshift arrows when Jet found him, and just as he was about to give Zuko his latest present which took him longer to make, Zuko just up and walked away:

"Oh c'mon!" Jet huffed, "You didn't even give me a chance that time!"

5 MINUTES LATER

Jet managed to find Zuko and stop the firebender completely, Zuko looked at him, features devoid of any emotion besides irritation – his arms crossed just below his chest, brow arched in expectation, hip jutting, the ex-Prince looked pretty damn sexy – Jet's mind instantly went to the gutter shortly before he pulled himself together, he handed over the poem he'd written to which Zuko crumpled up and tossed away,

"You didn't even **read **it!" Jet exclaimed, with a pout,

"I don't need to read it to know it sucks." was all Zuko said as he walked away.

10 SECONDS LATER

"Here," Jet placed a pouch of money into Zuko's hands, "Have some money."

"I'm not some _whore, _Jet." Zuko groused, he looked at the money, "What do I _need _it for anyway?"

"I don't know!" Jet was exasperated, "Just take it, it's a gift!"

"It'll make a good donation." Zuko said, walking away, Jet sighed.

30 MINUTES LATER

Coming back from town with a bag in hand, Jet began his search for Zuko only to find he was out on a hunt with Lang – Jet groaned as he flopped on his back.

1 HOUR 50 MINUTES LATER

"What took you guys so long?" Jet whined as soon as Zuko and Lang came back,

"We couldn't find anything in the snares, or traps, so we decided to hunt some down," Lang answered, "Which resulted in nothing."

"Huh - ," Jet hummed thoughtfully, regarding the information, "Well, Zuko, I got you something," he handed over the entire bag over, "It's all yours ~ !"

A curious expression crossed Zuko's features as well as Lang's; the former began rummaging through the bag, pulling out a shiny jeweled necklace, there were other variety of jewelry within the bag, he placed the necklace back within the bag, just as Jet thought he'd won – Zuko handed it to Lang,

"Give these to some of the girls around here."

Jet let out an exasperated groan.

3 HOURS 23 MINUTES LATER

Smellerbee was watching Jet, the great leader of the Freedom Fighters who despised the Fire Nation and all its citizens with a vengeance, as he practically slaved over Zuko, the ex-Prince of the Fire Nation as well as a firebender, who seemingly disregarded everything he did when Pipsqueak approached her; she looked to the Freedom Fighter who wore confusion upon his features:

"What's going on with Jet and Zuko?" he asked, voice rumbling,

"Jet's trying to get Zuko to forgive him." Smellerbee stated with a shrug.

**oOo**

Body aching, Jet plopped himself beside Longshot who was currently keeping watch for any movements within the forest, be they friend or foe.

"He's not making this easy," Jet grumbled, more than dejected, "Long, what do I do?" Longshot shrugged, "C'mon! I can really use some help here! I'm trying _**everything! **_I even offered to let him top when we have sex! Nothings working!"

"Beg?"

"I already did!"

"Sing?"

"I - ! Sing?" Jet thought this over, "I haven't tried that yet, but, what do I sing exactly?" Longshot shrugged, Jet sighed getting to his feet, "Thanks I guess, do you still know how to play the flute?" Longshot nodded, "Good, I need your help."

15 MINUTES LATER

Blinking, Zuko stood before the crowd of Freedom Fighters, why were they all assembled here in the dining area? What was going on? Some of them were confused meaning they didn't know what was going on either; they quieted upon seeing Jet standing on the platform before the table, Zuko cocked his head to the side, something was up, Jet cleared his throat.

"Okay, okay." Jet began, gesturing for everyone to quiet down, "I know you're all wondering why I asked all of you here and I know you all know what's going on between me and Zuko," heads nodded to both statements, "Well," he looked to Zuko, "I really **am **sorry for everything I said to you – I apologized in every way possible, except one."

"Oh?" Zuko questioned, humor evident in his voice,

"Yeah," Jet took a steadying breath, a flute began playing, its melody, soothing, beautiful, Zuko couldn't help but wonder when Longshot knew how to play the flute, "_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning ~ no kidding ~ I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_

Zuko arched his brow, he didn't know Jet could sing, or, he knew Jet could sing, just, not _that _good.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying – you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse ~ my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you – My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind,"_

Pursing his lips to force back the forming smile, Zuko placed his hand in front of his mouth, his lips twitching as he held back his smile – he'd admit, Jet had a rather nice singing voice when it came down to it, Longshot also happened to be a great flute player as well.

"_I give you all of me, and you give me all of you ~ ."_

He finished, eyes trained on Zuko who finally allowed that smile free, Jet smiled sheepishly, an embarrassed flush creeping across his features, the silence soon erupted into loud cheering, whistling, and clapping as well as good natured laughter,

"Do you forgive him yet, Zuko?" Smellerbee teased, nudging Zuko,

This question captured everyone's attention, causing the rancorous noise to die down, everyone looking to Zuko expectedly as he regarded Jet with what looked like indifference – after a good minute of silence, Zuko allowed a chuckle to escape,

"Yeah," Zuko snickered, "I guess I have no choice but to forgive him now."

**oOo**

That night, Zuko lay snuggled against Jet's side with Jet's arm around him, holding him securely in place, simply rubbing small circles on his back as Zuko toyed with Jet's shirt, the two merely enjoying one another's presence as they slowly drifted off to sleep – a sleepy chuckle escaped Zuko.

"What?" Jet hummed,

"I never knew you could sing ~ ." Zuko teased,

An embarrassed blush crossed Jet's features, the older boy huffing: "Yeah, well, now you do."

"I think you sang pretty good," Zuko chuckled, "For the bane of the Fire Nation. Just imagine if any of them knew ~ I bet you could earn some money that way."

Jet rolled onto his elbow, hovering over Zuko who began laughing at the indignant look he was sporting until Jet smashed their lips together, the younger teen purred into the kiss as their lips melded into one – Jet ran a hand up Zuko's side, this time earning a moan, he placed his knee between Zuko's thighs, earning a gasp.

"I really am sorry for all that I said to you," Jet murmured, "It wasn't fair."

"Apology accepted, for now."

"For now? I thought you accepted it long ago?"

"That was then. This is now, and now depends on how well you satisfy me ~ ." Zuko purred, licking the shell of Jet's ear,

A lecherous grin crossed the older teen's lips; he reeled back, slipping out of his shirt.

"I can do that ~ ," Jet growled hungrily, nipping at Zuko's neck, earning a moan.

**oOo**

Grumbling to himself, Zuko arched his back in hopes he'd be able to relieve some of the pressure put there due to the fact that he and Lang had to lug that damned animal carcass back by themselves since Jet had taken the others to stake out some Fire Nation patrol, or whatever, Zuko hadn't really been paying attention considering he and Jet had woken after a rather splendid night of sex.

"Yo, Zuko." Lang's voice cut through his train of thought,

"Huh?"

"I hear Jet brought some company over, why don't you go help them out." Lang began, "I'll finish up here."

"You sure?" Zuko asked,

"Yeah, all because I'm missing a hand doesn't mean I'm useless." Lang snorted,

"I – no! No! That's not what I - ,"

Lang chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Are they new members?" Zuko asked, watching Lang skin the animal with his bladed gauntlet,

"I dunno – one of them's the Avatar from what I hear."

"The Avatar?" Zuko murmured,

Instantly, he took off causing Lang's brows to knit from confusion at his sudden interest but merely shrugged it off, continuing with his task – Zuko jumped over the rope railing, landing heavily upon a bridge below with a loud thud, straightening himself up, he spotted Jet's familiar figure as well as four newcomers.

One he instantly recognized as the Avatar.

* * *

The song that Jet sings is called All of Me by John Legend, I didn't want to put all of it in there so I skipped a few parts obviously, but yeah, if you want to listen to how it actually sounds then there it is. Sorry for the half-assedness during the end of the chapter :p


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my GOD - ! SO MANY FEEL INDUCING SONGS ON THE RADIO TONIGHT - ! I JUST HAD TO GET THIS DONE AFTER THE FIRST THREE SONGS! I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

"The Avatar," Zuko breathed, eyes trained upon the figure in monk's clothing,

What surprised the firebender was realizing just **how **young the kid was, he'd seen those ridiculous wanted posters around the town the Fire Nation had taken over, so he knew just **what **the Avatar looked like – Spirits, the kid was no older than Zuko!

Before the teen could even consider getting the Avatar's attention as he zipped by on one of the many zip-lines they have around the hideout, someone called out to him, looking over the edge of the walkway he currently stood on, he spotted Jet, two newcomers, and the rest of the gang – all looking at him expectedly. Casting one final glance in the Avatar's direction, Zuko sighed, he might as well get in the two newcomers' good graces before he could even _consider _breaching the subject of becoming the kid's firebending teacher.

Slipping underneath the rope railing, he pushed off the ledge, landing with a muffle thud just before the group, straightening himself up, his gaze was caught by that of another boy seemingly around his age, Water Tribe by the looks of it, blue eyes filled with suspicion – Jet maneuvered himself through the group, a Water Tribe girl following closely after.

"This here," Jet began, gesturing towards Zuko, "Is Zuko; close friend to the Freedom Fighters _and _my better half."

"Hey," Zuko greeted a little lamely,

"Hi," the Water Tribe girl stepped up, "My name's Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka."

"I could have introduced myself!" the boy, Sokka, huffed indignantly,

"Oh – I didn't think you would," Katara admitted timidly,

The way her eyes slid to Jet as if looking for his reaction, said it all, she was hooked, Zuko cast a nonchalant gaze to Jet who wore a _fond _smile, except that smile wasn't directed at him – something twisted inside him – something moved out of the corner of his right peripheral, turning to see what it was, Zuko found himself face to face with Sokka, said boy currently studying Zuko causing the latter to shift his weight from foot to foot,

"You're eyes," Sokka began, face inching closer to Zuko's, noses barely touching, "They're distinctly firebender," he finally moved out of Zuko's personal space, "You wouldn't happen to be from the Fire Nation would you?"

"I uh, yeah – yeah I am." Zuko stammered, he noticed Jet tense, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering what would a firebender, let alone a Fire Nation _civilian,_ be doing with a group of rebels whose cause is to make life harder for the Fire Nation?" Sokka questioned suspiciously, Katara elbowed him in the rib, "_Ow - Katara_!"

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior," Katara apologized, her gaze solely on Jet, "He can be a little – _eccentric, _sometimes."

"I am **not **eccentric!" Sokka groused until Katara sent him a death glare causing him to flinch away,

"No problem ~ ," Jet smiled,

"But if you don't mind me asking - why **is**a firebender with you guys?"

Somehow, Zuko couldn't help _**but **_feel a little insulted in a manner of speaking, Jet's chuckle brought his attention away from the girl in time to see a rather nostalgic look cross the tawny teen's features, he knew what was coming next and willingly drowned out the rest of the conversation for he had heard the story of how they met countless times before because: One, he'd been there, and two, they were often asked that question once people found out Zuko was from the Fire Nation.

Slowing his pace a little, the golden-eyed teen allowed the others to pass him until he was at the back of the group – eyes scanning the surrounding area in hopes he'd catch sight of the Avatar nearby, he hadn't noticed someone was now walking at his side:

"Looking for something?"

The suddenness of the question caused Zuko to jump, whirling to face the direction of the voice only to find Sokka strolling beside him – the look of nonchalance as well as suspicion, Zuko looked away as a flush of embarrassment crossed his cheeks,

"I was just – admiring the view," Zuko lied lamely,

"Uh huh," Sokka rolled his eyes, "I take it the Avatar is a part of this _view_?"

The embarrassed flush increased, Zuko was pretty sure his entire face was red,

"I uh - ,"

"Lying makes everything worse ~ ," Sokka hummed tauntingly,

"Fine," Zuko sighed, "I _was _looking for the Avatar, you happy?"

"Very. I'm all sunshine and rainbows now." Sokka snorted, "Now, why are you looking for _my _friend?"

"I just, I was wondering if he y'know," Zuko began, hoping Sokka would catch the hint,

"You're not one of those creepy fans of his are you?"

"No!" Zuko reeled, "Gods no! I was wondering if he had a firebending teacher!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sokka huffed, "Would've spared you the embarrassment."

"I wasn't sure it was my place to ask," Zuko murmured, rubbing at his arm timidly.

Silence engulfed the two boys while the sound of Jet's voice served as background noise, Sokka was currently studying the strange firebender's profile as they walked – something wasn't sitting right with the Water Tribe warrior, and what Sokka learned was to always trust his instincts. In fact, everything about these guys screamed nothing but _**TROUBLE! **_

Although Zuko somehow stood out from this whole _**TROUBLE **_instinct.

"You know what," Sokka began, he noticed Zuko jump, "I'm sure Aang would be happy to hear he's going to have a firebending teacher,"

"Really?" Zuko asked, a hint of hope evident in his voice,

"Yeah," Sokka grinned, he slung an arm around Zuko's shoulders, "Plus it'd be nice to have another guy around my age ~ !"

"Oh – thanks I guess?" Zuko offered a sheepish smile,

An action that sent a small tendril of adrenaline up Sokka's spine and straight to his heart.

"Hey, Zuko!" Jet's voice cut through the atmosphere that surrounded the two as they looked to Jet, "What are you doing back there?"

"Just talking with Sokka," Zuko shrugged,

This movement from the other boy reminded Sokka that his arm was currently around Zuko, and he **would have **removed his arm if he hadn't caught sight of Jet's expression, although it was shown as nonchalance, Sokka could detect a small hint of jealousy as well as possessiveness within those dark eyes that seemingly pierced right through him – so it seemed the guy didn't like it when someone was moving in on _his _friends, eh ~ ?

This gave Sokka a chance at some well deserved revenge; he pulled Zuko closer in a friendly manner and grinned brightly,

"Just making friends here ~ is that so bad?"

"Well, why don't you two come up _here _so we can all be friends?" Jet questioned,

The Freedom Fighters leader's voice concealing a threat although it went unnoticed by Katara except Jet's group who cast a wary glance at the two teen as they made their way towards the front of the group – along their way to the front, Sokka heard Zuko snicker,

"You knew that'd make him mad," Zuko smirked,

"Guilty ~ ." Sokka grinned with a shrug,

A low throaty chuckle escaped Zuko; his amusement clear within his beautiful, golden – wait – Sokka mentally backpedaled – _beautiful?_

"What's so funny?" Jet asked, tone light, friendly,

"Just a joke between new friends," Sokka smiled, Jet's eyes narrowed, Sokka fought the urge to smirk, "Besides, Katara's present, I actually _want _to live."

This earned another snigger from Zuko, who was walking on the other side of Jet, Sokka couldn't help but feel rather proud of himself for making the firebender laugh, or as close to laughter as it could be, he had a feeling Zuko was someone who had a rather _dry _sense of humor – unbeknownst to him, Smellerbee sent a cautious glance to Longshot who nodded.

**oOo**

Showing the two Water Tribe sibling where they'd be residing for the time-being, Jet tried to get Zuko's attention although it seemed to be on what was happening around them until his gaze was caught by Sokka, the two seemingly trading silent words that somehow set Zuko on ease, a small smile blooming upon Zuko's lips.

Gritting his teeth, Jet had enough; he tapped Zuko's shoulder, capturing **his **golden-eyed beauty's attention, he had to play this as nonchalant as he could despite the rage boiling inside him;

"Let's do a quick scouting of the area," Jet began, "We need to make sure we weren't followed by bringing these guys with us."

"Okay," Zuko agreed grimly.

Something inside Sokka twisted as he watched the two walk away, Jet leading Zuko who followed with an air of anxiety about him – a red flag was raised instantly as soon as the kid with the helmet, The Duke, offered to help Katara find Aang, to which his sister agreed full-heartedly, he watched as the two left, leaving him with the three other boys.

Suddenly his whole world spun as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall of the hut causing him to wince, reopening his eyes, he spotted three angry faces,

"Leave Zuko alone." it was a demand,

"Why should I?" Sokka questioned venomously, he knew something was off about these guys,

"Because he's Jet's boyfriend." the largest of the three growled, Pipsqueak, Sokka believed his name was "And we don't like it when someone messes with our leader."

"I'm not messing with anyone!" Sokka hissed, glaring down the three boys, "Let alone your _leader!"_

The smallest of the three boys brought out a knife, stabbing it just beside Sokka's head causing him to flinch as it embedded itself within the surface of the hut:

"Jet and Zuko have been together for a long time now, and it's an unspoken rule that **no one **is to mess with Zuko," Smellerbee growled, "Meaning he's **off-limits."**

"Oh really - ?" Sokka challenged, "Because it didn't look like the feelings were reciprocated! Jet was practically _flirting _with my sister!"

"Just stay away from him." Smellerbee snarled as Pipsqueak dropped him,

Falling on his butt, Sokka glared after the three as they walked away, rubbing at his tailbone in an attempt to ease the pain he was currently feeling there:

"Jerks."

**oOo**

"What was that!?" Jet hissed as soon as he and Zuko were a good ways away from the base, glaring Zuko down although the younger teen remained unmoved,

"What was what?" Zuko snorted, arms crossed over his chest, "You blatantly flirting with that girl, or me making a new friend? Because it's unclear to me just _what _it is you're mad about!"

"I wasn't flirting with - !" Jet caught sight of Zuko's unimpressed glare, "Fine! Okay! I was – but what was with you letting him touch you like that!?"

"Like _what?" _Zuko hissed, his glare intensifying, "What _we _were doing was _nothing _compared to what you were doing with – with her! The difference between us is the fact that I wasn't flirting with him!"

"I - !" Jet bit his tongue, Zuko's glare never wavered, they'd been here before and the elder boy knew enough to let it go, he didn't want a repeat of their last fight, "I'm sorry."

"Huh - ?" Zuko blinked, out of all the things he was expecting, that wasn't one of them,

"I'm sorry." Jet repeated, he looked to Zuko, grabbing the younger's hands, pulling him closer, "Look, Zuko, I don't want to repeat our last fight – I don't want to see that look of _hatred _in your eyes, not when it's directed at me. It looks pretty damn sexy; don't get me wrong, but it hurts when you look at me like that." Zuko smiled a little at the statement, Jet rested their foreheads together, "So what do you say? Am I forgiven?"

"Sure," Zuko breathed, forcing a tired smile, "For now, until you do something stupid later."

"Aww ~ you know me so well." Jet grinned,

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to decide if that's a good thing or not."

A soft chuckle escaped Jet as he wrapped his arms around the younger, bringing their bodies closer, his fingers entangling themselves within the firebender's soft inky tresses, enjoying the comforting warmth the other offered, their hearts thrumming to the others' beat – times like this, just holding Zuko gave Jet sanctuary, allowing him to rest his troubled mind, grounding him to reality – if he ever lost him? He'd lose his grip on reality, on the ideals he held on to when they started out.

"I love you, Zuko." Jet hummed, "Always remember that."

They pulled away, revealing Zuko's embarrassed blush causing Jet to smile fondly, he cupped Zuko's chin, tilting his head up a little in order to place a wondrous little kiss upon his lips, he could feel Zuko's body heat flare, and as soon as they pulled away, Jet placed a kiss upon Zuko's forehead,

"I love you, Jet, I really do."


	13. Chapter 13

I love the number thirteen ~ ! I was born on Friday the 13th actually ~ LoL ~ anyway another update, things are obviously going downhill for these guys which is kinda sad - but I'm hoping you guys would help me with something, my other story is called I Live For The Applause which has 17 chapters and it has a good 93 reviews meanwhile this one has 67 and 13 chapters, I'm wanting to beat my other story's review count so if you can help me with my goal then thank you for the support ~ now ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

Grumbling irritably to himself under his breath, Sokka was currently wandering the Freedom Fighters' hideout in search of either Aang or Katara, and possibly Zuko – thing was, he was a little more than just miffed about the rough treatment he'd received earlier from those three Freedom Jerks, he chuckled to himself at his wordplay. Rounding the corner Sokka spotted both Zuko and Jet walking alongside one another, the tension filled air had seemingly smoothed out over the course of their sudden scouting mission for Jet was talking rather animatedly to Zuko, using arm gestures while Zuko smiled as he listened – he pursed his lips, maybe they **were **in love.

Stopping in his tracks, Sokka considered his options: Either he walk the way he'd just come from or walk past them – he knitted his brows, it wasn't like he was going to do anything with Zuko so why was he stressing the problem so much?

Making up his mind, he walked forward with bravado that slowly drained as soon as their eyes fell on him:

"Hey Sokka," Zuko greeted with a small wave,

"Oh – hey Zuko," Sokka drawled, playing it cool, "Jet."

"Sokka." was all Jet said in acknowledgement,

"Where are the others?" Zuko questioned, breaking their staring contest,

"That's what I'm wondering," Sokka began, "I've been looking for them for a while now."

"Well – maybe I can help?" Zuko offered, golden eyes looking at Sokka from under black lashes,

"Uh yeah, sure, if you want," Sokka swallowed, "I could use the extra help."

Watching the two younger teens with wary eyes, Jet spotted something in Sokka's demeanor change as he practically gawked over Zuko, he grit his teeth – someone came running up from behind them causing the three boys to turn, breaking the silence that had managed to fall over them, it was Smellerbee.

"Jet, we need your help with some of the supplies we got from that raid earlier," the girl stated,

"I'm on it," Jet gave a curt nod to which the girl returned, he turned to Zuko, pulling the younger into a sweet kiss, parting from one another revealed the blush on Zuko's face, Jet smiled, "I'll have to see you later, Bright-Eyes ~ ."

"Later." Zuko smiled,

Both he and Sokka watching Jet as he swaggered away, Smellerbee following dutifully after her leader, finally Sokka turned to leave, Zuko following after him – the two friends walking in relative silence minus a few shouts from some of the Freedom Fighters around the hideout.

"So uh," Sokka began sheepishly, "You and Jet?"

"I uh – yeah, me and Jet," Zuko murmured shyly, rubbing at his arm, fingers brushing over the golden band around his upper arm, "We uh, yeah. Th-that won't be a problem – will it?"

"N-no! No, no it won't be a problem! I just, y'know, just wondering," Sokka fumbled, "To fill in the silence, I uh, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh."

The two teens fell into another bout of awkward silence, although this one more awkward than the first – both Sokka and Zuko refusing to look in one another's direction unless they absolutely had to, but each time the Water Tribe boy found himself looking at the firebender, his eyes became glued to those golden armbands placed snugly upon his upper arms, he had to wonder if Jet had given him those.

"Hey," Zuko spoke up, stopping in his tracks, "Is that the Avatar right there?"

Stopping a few short feet away from Zuko, Sokka followed Zuko's line of sight and spotted Aang near one of the zip-lines,

"Yeah it is!" Sokka exclaimed, he took a step forward, waving his hands, "AANG! AANG OVER HERE!"

This captured Aang's attention, the monk grinning widely, using the zip-line to cross the gap between him and the two older boys – Aang dropped lightly upon the walkway the two stood on,

"Hey Sokka ~ !" Aang beamed, he spotted Zuko, "Who's your friend?"

"Aang, this is Zuko – a _firebender." _Sokka introduced, gesturing to Zuko,

"Oh ~ ! Hi Zuko ~ you're a firebender huh?" Aang smiled, shaking hands with Zuko,

"Uh yeah," Zuko smiled sheepishly, Sokka nudged him prompting him to continue speaking, "And I was wondering if you'd be interested in having me as your firebending teacher."

"Of course ~ !" Aang grinned, "I'd be glad to have you as my teacher ~ !"

"Thanks ~ ." Zuko smiled,

Aang returned the smile, he soon noticed they were missing someone, "Where's Katara?"

"I don't know, she went off looking for you with some kid with a helmet,"

"The Duke?" Zuko questioned,

"Yeah - ! That's his name!"

**oOo**

"I don't like them," Jet groused, as they took count of their ordinance, "Especially that so called Water Tribe _warrior."_

"Then why don't we just get rid of them?" Pipsqueak asked as he lugged a large barrel full of blasting jelly, "It'd be easier than all these mind-games."

"Because that girl is a waterbender and the other is the Avatar, they're just what we need for this plan to work."

"And what about Zuko?" Smellerbee countered, "If _and _as soon as he finds out what you're planning to do, he will try and stop us."

"Which is why no one tells him about the plan," Jet sighed, popping a jelly candy in his mouth, "I know he doesn't like what we do sometimes, but he needs to realize that this is a sacrifice needed for the greater good."

"Okay, so what about that Water Tribe girl and the Avatar?" Smellerbee questioned, "They aren't going to agree to help us with this once they find out about the plan, not only that but her brother's already suspicious of us as it already is."

"Which is why we tell none of them, we simply tell them we need help on a false mission, they'll do what we need them to and by the time they actually find out what's going on, it'll be too late." Jet explained with a shrug, "Besides, I got Katara and the Avatar wrapped around my finger."

"Zuko's not going to be happy, as usual."

"I know." Jet sighed.

**oOo**

It wasn't until the beginning of dinner that everyone found one another – Jet tugging on Zuko's sash, leading the young firebender towards their seats where Zuko sat beside Sokka, the two new friends instantly began conversing with one another much to Jet's annoyance, at least Zuko stopped their little conversation once Jet stood up and gave his speech, one that brought a fond smile to Zuko's lips which Sokka just so happened to notice.

Yet as soon as Jet sat between Zuko and Katara, the latter instantly began chatting with Jet to which the older boy returned with a charismatic charm causing the girl to blush, the golden-eyed boy merely rolled his eyes – he never really considered himself a jealous person because it was usually Jet that would fly off the handle, or at least until now, and Zuko found himself **hating **the feeling, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"So," Jet began, capturing the four's attention, "I think I know a way both you and Aang can help out with our mission."

"Mission?" Zuko questioned, suspicion evident, "What kind of mission?"

"You know, the same old same old," Jet smiled, hoping it calm Zuko down, it did the opposite,

"So why do you need both Katara and Aang?" Zuko narrowed his eyes, behind him, Jet could see Sokka just as suspicious,

"C'mon Zuko ~ it'll go by faster," Jet soothed, he placed his hand upon Zuko's who arched his brow, "Aw c'mon ~ don't be like that Bright-Eyes."

Zuko rolled his eyes but squeezed Jet's hand in acknowledgement, "Fine."

"That reminds me!" Aang gasped, capturing the four older members' attention, "Zuko – did you tell Jet the news ~ !?"

Zuko winced and Sokka slapped his forehead causing Aang to knit his brows out of confusion, Jet soon turned to Zuko who looked away from his gaze:

"What news?"

"No, I – I haven't told him yet," Zuko murmured, pulling his hand away from Jet's causing the latter to narrow his eyes, "But uh – I'll do that later."

"Why not now?" Jet asked innocently, tilting his head to the side, "C'mon Zuko, you know you can tell me."

"I uh - ," Zuko sighed, "We'll have to talk about this in private - ."

"Sure."

The three younger watched as both Zuko and Jet rose to their feet, walking away from what would be considered the dining area in order of finding a more private place to talk – Sokka rose to his feet as well, gesturing for the other two to follow. Everyone found themselves within what looked to be like Jet's hut, with Jet sitting upon the bed, watching Zuko with a hint of suspicion:

"So, what's this news you gotta tell me Bright-Eyes?"

"Jet, I'm uh, I asked to be the Avatar – er, Aang's firebending teacher."

Everyone watched Jet for his reaction, watching as his expression morphed into something thoughtful as he most likely thought over the news, that piece of wheat-grass moving about – they didn't know what they were expecting, but what came next definitely wasn't it.

"Huh – is that all?" Jet hummed thoughtfully, still deep in thought, everyone blinked simultaneously, "Well, I'm sure we can find a place for you two to practice, I mean how hard can it be?"

The Gaang noticed Zuko's shoulders slump before he looked to them, golden eyes pleading for some sort of help, Katara was the first to step up and speak on both Aang and Zuko's behalf.

"Jet, it's not that easy." Katara began, "Unlike Zuko, Aang isn't a natural firebender, it'll be harder for him to learn,"

"Plus we have places to be," Sokka spoke up, "We still need to find an earthbending teacher also."

Silence fell upon the hut once more, this time, the four watching as realization dawned on Jet, his expression morphing into something unreadable yet cold all the same, his eyes clouding over as he glared at nothing and no one in particular – Katara moved to somehow help the older boy only for Zuko to hold his arm out, silently telling her to leave him be.

"So," Jet began, voice cold, "You're going to take him from me?"

"Jet, I know you and Zuko have a close bond," Katara tried, "But Aang **needs **a firebending teacher, and Zuko's offering to help, we all have to do our part - ,"

"Why don't you go into the Fire Nation and find someone _there _to help you guys!" Jet spat, "I'm sure someone will help the Avatar"

"It's not like that Jet," Sokka growled, "In case you didn't notice, we were about to be **attacked **by the Fire Nation, they want Aang captured – no one's going to offer to be his firebending teacher!"

"Look!" Jet snapped, standing suddenly, "I know you guys need the help, but I'm not going to let him go off doing Gods know what! I'm not going to stand here day in and day out wondering if he's alright or not!"

"Don't you care about saving the **world!?" **Sokka snapped exasperated,

"I **do! **Just not if I have to lose another person close to me!"

Just as Sokka took a furious step forward, Zuko sent him a fierce glare causing him to falter, backing down from what he was originally going to do – the firebender turned his attention back to the stubborn teen, body rigid.

"Why don't you three go make yourself comfortable, get some sleep."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand, one that Aang understood all too well, he nodded, backing away, the two Water Tribe siblings following after him – Katara casting the two boys one last glance before the fabric blocked them from her view.

"Are you sure it was okay of us to leave them like that?" Katara asked, "I mean, maybe they could use our help, a third party's voice."

"That wouldn't work, you saw how Jet refused to budge even as **we **told him what was at stake," Sokka voiced his disdain, "I think things will go a little smoother between the two without us there watching their every move."

"Sokka's right." Aang agreed solemnly,

"Well okay – if you guys say so." Katara murmured.

The three made it to their designated bunks in silence, it seemed the world knew what was bound to happen as well as the Freedom Fighters – things remained silent for a good 30 minutes before yelling erupted from the area of Jet's hut causing the three to jump as well as Momo, the words muffled. This carried on for a good hour before the sound of something metallic hitting a wall rang out through the air, followed by another, this causing both Aang and Katara to rise to their feet only for Sokka to shake his head. The entire world fell silent once again, the three shared looks until they spotted Zuko storm past their doorway, Sokka noticing those golden armbands were missing.

"I'll talk to him." was all Sokka said, leaving Aang, Katara, and Momo.

"I guess that means we should get some sleep." Aang murmured until Jet showed up in their doorway shortly after Sokka left, "Or not."

"Katara," Jet called out, voice betraying nothing, "I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay Jet?" she asked as she followed after him.

Aang blinked: "Okay, I guess that just leaves you and me, Momo."

**oOo**

Leading the way to the hut, Jet couldn't help but feel bitter inside, not only because he'd just finished arguing with Zuko, but because this girl, Katara, was friends with the Avatar and they were going to take Zuko from him – he needed _something, _a card up his sleeve.

Entering the hut, Jet didn't give her enough time to question his motives as he smashed their lips together, she was shocked but he managed to get her cooperation – what came next meant nothing, never would, just something needed for a bigger picture.

Meanwhile Zuko was leaving a trail of fiery footsteps in his wake as he stormed by various towering trees, as if things weren't hard enough for him already, he _didn't _want to leave! He didn't! But this was something he felt he should do, why didn't Jet just get that!? Letting out a frustrated cry, he shot a large burst of fire at a nearby bush, watching it as it went up in flames in a millisecond, he pursed his lips before he let out another cry, his chi fluctuating dangerously causing the air around him to heat up tremendously before sending forth a series of fireballs in every which direction, singeing the ground he stood on, setting fire to those few plants near him, the entire area going up in a large inferno.

"Zuko!"

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Sokka standing before the flames, looking at him with something akin to worry, bringing Zuko from his emotional turmoil,

"Sokka?" Zuko frowned, he waved his arm, extinguishing the flames leaving nothing but charred remains, "What are you doing here?"

"I – _we – _heard you and Jet arguing." Sokka began,

"Sorry about that," Zuko murmured sheepishly, "Did we keep you up?"

"No, we were just worried about you guys," Sokka assured, "So, how are you?"

"Good I guess," Zuko shrugged, plopping himself upon the ground, "Believe it or not, that's not the worst fight we've had."

Sokka sat across from Zuko, "You guys fight often?"

"No, just when we're not seeing eye to eye." Zuko hummed, he pulled at some of the grass, throwing it in the air, setting them on fire, creating a small burst of sparks, "Other than that, we work well together."

"Do you guys ever, get physical?"

"What - !?" Zuko blushed,

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" Sokka stammered, "I meant, do you guys ever hit each other when you fight!?"

"Oh," Zuko rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed, "No, just pushed one another, but never actually hit the other."

"Oh, so how did it go?"

"Good I guess, he finally agreed to let me leave with you guys." Zuko shrugged,

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

**oOo**

Dark brown eyes watched the girl beside him as she tried to catch her breath, if she wasn't smitten then, she was now – her blue eyes fell on him, he forced a somewhat fond smile,

"You should get back to the others," Jet began, "I don't want to get chewed out by your brother."

"Yeah – you're right." Katara smiled as Jet kissed her forehead, "I'll, see you tomorrow Jet."

"Later Katara." Jet smiled somewhat cold as the girl dressed and left.

A low sigh escaped Jet as he lay on his back, running his hands through his hair, he looked to the ceiling of the hut, his eyes wandering towards the nearby tabletop where Zuko's armbands lay, Zuko had gotten mad and tossed them at him, he'd picked them up and placed them upon the table for when Zuko wanted them back – a good 10 minutes later, Zuko stepped in to the hut, Jet looked up, their eyes meeting briefly,

"I'll be leaving with them tomorrow, after they help you with your mission." Zuko stated, Jet nodded, "I just came to tell you that, so, I'll be going then."

"No - ," Jet rasped, Zuko looked back at him, "Just, just stay with me. For tonight."

The older teen heard the sigh that escaped the younger before he walked closer to their bed, Jet scooted towards the edge of the bed, allowing Zuko to crawl over him and lay in his usual spot sending a jolt of warmth shooting through Jet's body – as soon as the golden-eyed beauty found a comfortable position, Jet snaked his arms around the lithe, pale body, bringing their two bodies close, entangling his fingers within those soft locks he loved so much, placing his other hand lovingly upon the small of Zuko's back, inhaling the intoxicating smoky scent that lingered upon Zuko's skin, he pressed their bodies closer together as if trying to merge them together - burying his nose within Zuko's soft locks, inhaling the firebender's scent, ingraining it within his memory.

What he'd done with Katara was nothing compared to what he and Zuko had, but if he wanted her full cooperation then he had to be the one to take her virginity – this would get their involvement easier and if his plans managed to work out, he could use the Avatar and his buddies as a scapegoat, Zuko would believe him, always did, he wouldn't think of leaving with them then, and if things didn't work, at least he had something he could use to his vantage.

Tear her heart from the inside out as a big _Fuck You _to the Avatar and her brother, except, it'd hurt Zuko as well – but maybe they can work something out, they always did.

Inhaling Zuko's scent one final time, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, his firebender was a beautiful kind of pain.


End file.
